To Be a Miko
by snmwordbender
Summary: Miko princess Kagome, is a free will spirit. Sesshoumaru, the ice prince. What happens when they are put together?
1. To be a Princess

"Thankfully," she thought to herself, "Im the younger one otherwise Id have to deal with all those lessons like Kikyo. Now that would be horrible."

She examined herself in the mirror, her brown outfit fitting snugly to her shapely body. The light brown of the material of great contrast to the blue of her eyes that changed color with her mood, now being a gentle sky blue as she felt her heart race in excitement. The thrill of sneaking out the castle to train never left her. These days it was even harder to leave with all the suitors that were going to be coming soon to see Kikyo and the servants bustling about to get ready.

"Poor Kikyo," Kagome thought as she slid all her weapons into their place on her body; her multitude of knives and darts, then her more obvious weapon, her sword. She also preferred her bow and arrow, but wasnt in the mood for it today. She gave herself a moment to meditate and concentrate on her miko powers. Yup, on top of being a princess, and a warrior, she was a miko too. Though she would have preferred not having been a princess, she suffered through it.

Quickly she shielded herself from others sound, smell, and sight. She was now thankfully safe from being spotted by demons and humans. Kikyo might be able to detect her though. It was just a sister thing they had.

Slipping out of her room she raced across the castle. Then she came across a gorgeous demon. He was tall, about 66, long silky, hair that was so white it looked silver. His skin was pale, and he had a crescent moon on his forehead. And his eyes! Oh his eyes were so golden that could freeze youre core or break your heart. Kagome gave a gasp unable to help her.

The demon froze. Kagome stopped in her tracks and held her breath. The demon sniffed the air and gave a low growl. She knew what that meant; it was a warning, he could sense her presence even though she had practically hidden her being.

She allowed herself to be heard as she said,"Impressive."

He gave another growl, "Miko, show yourself."

"No thank you,: Kagome said with a gentle laugh, I must go now. Enjoy the festivities!"

Making sure others couldnt hear her again she slipped off, just barely hearing the demon say, "Interesting."

* * *

Sesshoumaru continued on walking, acting unfazed by his run in with the mysterious miko. He didnt like when some one was able to take him by surprise. This miko must have been powerful. She was able to hide any sound, sight or smell of her. He grudgingly respected the miko, who ever she was.

He made his way to the ballroom where he was suppose to meet his father and half-brother, Inuyasha. He could have rolled his eyes at just the though of the half-breedbrother. He didnt mind the fact Inuyasha was a half-breed; he just couldnt stand his attitude. He gave an inaudible sigh, and then composed himself as he entered the room.

He gave a nod, "Father. Inuyasha."

His father nodded his welcome, and Inuyasha just made an intelligent sound. Sesshoumaru used to this enough so he didnt comment.

His father then began, "Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, you are both of age to take a mate and if either of you took one of the princesses, it would insure peace between our lands. So please be on you best behavior."

At this he gave both of his sons pointed glances, as both promised to be on their best.

After a while the sons were dismissed, and Sesshoumaru thoughts unwilling strayed to the mysterious miko. He wondered what she was doing now.


	2. To be Free

Kagome ran, her breath a little ragged, but her heart leaping with joy. She almost reached the clearing she came to, to practice. The trees raced past her and she hear the wind whistle past her eyes, over the years she had gotten so fast her speed could rival that of a full grown demon, while relying a little on her miko powers. She then stopped and smiled.

The clearing was nothing special to see. Over hanging trees blocked out most of the sky and encased in the area she trained. A stump she would use to eat when she stayed for long durations for time (which was a rarity) or just to help her work on her pushups and other exercise techniques. Today though, she would be practicing with her miko powers, and channeling them through her weapons.

She took out her knives and after a moment of meditation they began to glow a fiery pink. Kagome gave a small smirk in response, after having spent a month working on this she was getting the hang of it finally. With a spin she let the device fly and hit her handcrafted target on the mark. It still gave off a glowing aura. She beamed; just a little more practice and she could do this in her sleep.

Kagome ran back to the castle, relying almost entirely on her holy powers to aid in her speed. She was cutting it close to being late, and if she was late, she was in trouble. If she was in trouble, she couldnt train anymore, she couldnt train anymore and she would be miserable. She was extremely careful avoiding any living presence because she knew her shield that made her practically a ghost to others was slipping.

Kagome reached her room, gasping for air, but not stopping as she quickly hid her weapons, and changed into a simple gown. Only then did she pause, letting her lungs received the dearly needed oxygen.

Sitting in front of her mirror and calmly brushing out her hair, she gave a sigh. If only she wasnt a princess she wouldnt have to worry about slipping away to train. It wasnt entirely uncommon for girls to fight. With so many wild demons, protection was needed, even if was the protection of a women. She would have given anything if she could trade her life style to a humble villager. Kagome gave another sigh knowing day dreaming like that wouldnt help any.

A knock on the door startled Kagome out of her thoughts. Recomposing herself she called out, Come in.

"Princess?" one of the servants came in with a timid knock.

"Ming," Kagome answered with a smile, "Please come in. What is it you need?"

Ming curtsied and blushed at Kagome's casual tone, "I'm here to help you get ready for the ball Princess."

"What ball?"

"The one being held for your sister. Surely you haven't forgotten now, have you?" She replied in a gentle scold, and then clapped in her over her mouth, aghast at her causal tone. Quickly she bowed, "Forgiven Princess, I meant no offense."

Kagome rushed over to Ming's side, helping her stand, "Please don't apologize. I enjoy being talked to like that. If you don't mind, I would like it if you continued not talking to me in a formal tone."

Ming gave Kagome a disbelieving gasp, but once she saw the truth in her eyes, Ming gave a smile.

"Alright, _Kagome_, let's get you ready for the ball."

Sesshoumaru finished writing his letter to Jaken and Rin, putting away the ink with a sigh. Having to leave his ward was never a pleasure, she was the only one lately who could ever make him actually smile without even trying. Though he may be more obedient than his brother, that didnt mean he enjoyed it.

He rose from his chair, recomposing himself and once again headed to the ballroom. He was not eager to meet Kikyo, even though he had heard tales of her beauty and grace across the land, she did not seem all the interesting otherwise. Inuyasha though had thrown a fit at even being suggested as a suitor for a miko. Demons, though finally having peace between themselves and humans, still usually had a disregard for them. His brother especially, ironic considering his mother is a human. It seems all things have an exception.

Halting his train of thoughts, he walked over to his family members, as they waited to be announced into the ballroom. He internally sighed, wondering what events would occur in the course of the evening.


	3. To be Obedient

Sesshoumaru stood silently by his fathers side with a curt nod to his father mate, Izayoi, and Inuyasha. He mumbled his greetings to his father and waited as they were to be announced. Lord Kouga, and Naraku were called, then some others, humans and demons alike. Then, came his family.

"Lord Inutaisho of the Western Lands, and his mate, Lady Izayoi."

They walked forward, solemnly, every bit as graceful as a Lord and Lady should be.

"Lord Sesshoumaru, son and heir to Lord Inutaisho."

He walked forward, practically floating down the stairs, ignoring the wistfully sighs of the ladies attending the ball. He was eager for the night to come to an end, even though it hadn't even started yet. He could have sighed, hed been feeling much more irritated lately. He assumed that it was from being away from Rin who could always take away his stress.

He reached the king and queen, gave a respectful bow, and then turned to walk off and await the announcements of the princesses, and his brother. He barely even heard his brother being called, as his thoughts wandered absently, until Inuyasha nudged at him, forcing him to move over a step.

Then came the call of the princesses.

"Princess Kikyo, daughter of King Aiko and Queen Harumi. Heir to the kingdom of Sadiron."

Kikyo truly was the beauty they all painted her to be Sesshoumaru noted. Her long black hair, soft in looks was decorated in such away to bring out the wisdom in her darkened chocolate eyes. Her figure was delicate and appealing. Her air was one of solemnity, yet she seemed cold and aloof. Though her beauty was mesmerizing she seemed so distant, Sesshoumaru was about to return to his thoughts, when another name was called.

"Princess Kagome, daughter of King Aiko and Queen Harumi; sister to Princess Kikyo."

At this Sesshoumaru looked back at the top of the staircase to want to gasp at the sight.

A girl, no woman, with gorgeous raven locks, that flowed freely down her back, smiled out at the people. Her blue eyes sparkled with life, and she seemed so happy. Her look was somewhat wild, but that seemed to make her all the more alluring. Her physique was also appealing, and then Sesshoumaru noticed how she looked so much like her sister. Then he noticed she looked entirely different at the same time. He was about to decipher this when he heard his brother murmur, "Wow."

Sesshoumaru was about to make some sound of agreement until he caught that his brother's gave was not on the youngest Princess, but on that of Princess Kikyo. He could have scoffed at his brothers attraction to the girl, and corrected him that Princess Kagome was much more breathtaking, but remained silent.

* * *

Kagome had been able to convince Ming to let her hair remain down, after much begging, Ming finally agreed. She was about to try arguing her way out of wearing a dress but Ming wouldnt hear any of it. Reluctantly she made her way into the dress, and then walked with Ming to go find her sister.

Kikyo was already there; being the good child Kagome wasn't surprised to see her sister there early.

"Kagome, you had best bid you maid farewell, unless you want Father to do it," Kikyo said in her quiet yet commanding voice.

Kagome gave a sigh, "She's right Ming. You dont want my father saying goodbye, it would be a forever goodbye. Thank you for the assistance in preparing me for the ball."

With a glance at Kikyo, Ming bowed, "Anytime Princess."

Then left without a backwards glance.

Kikyos voice then took on a scolding tone, "Kagome, you never better to befriend the servants! You are royalty, and you should start behaving so."

Kagomes face took on a dejected look, "But Kikyo, you know I can't stand living like this. I want to go out there and protect our people! Do something!" Her bottom lip stuck out in a pout, "Being a princess I can't do anything. I can't have friends, I can't practice my miko abilities," she then lowered her voice a bit before adding, "well, you know without, slipping away somewhere. I can't do anything I want. Kagome do this, Kagome do that. Kagome dont slouch, Kagome dont talk unless talked to!" Kagome was about to continue her rant until Kikyo clapped a hand over her mouth.

"Yes Kagome, I know how much you cant stand this life style but as of right now you have no choice! So toughen up and do your duty."

"Sorry Kikyo," Kagome gave an apologetic smile, "I know you've heard my rant a hundred times before. Lets just get this ball over with."

Kikyo gave a laugh, "You sound like you're about to go through torture and this ball isn't even for you!"

The two sisters shared a laugh until the steward came to the informing them they would be presented soon. Taking on a serious air, well at least a little more serious for Kagome, the sisters waited in silence. Both wondering what would happen that night, both, mostly Kagome, hoping for the night to be over soon. Dreading the ball even though it had not yet even begun.


	4. To be Powerless

Kikyo sparred Kagome a smile as her name was called before making her entrance. Kagome could hear the appreciative sighs and murmurs from the crowd, and was thankful her sister went first. Maybe then she wouldnt draw as much attention to herself.

Kagome then held her head high as she heard her name being called.

"Princess Kagome, daughter of King Aiko and Queen Harumi; sister to Princess Kikyo."

She took her first step out of the shadows, a gentle, and warm smile placed upon her face. Kagome looked out at the sea of people and couldn't help but wonder in awe at the number of people who had come to try and win her sister's hand. She was not at all surprised they wanted her sister's hand, she knew her sister was a gorgeous person, but that there were so many available people! Kagome could have shaken her head in bewilderment, but instead drifted down the stair in manner that would make her old nursemaid, Kaede, proud.

She was able to detect a few murmurs from the sight of her, but thankfully not nearly as many as her sister had received. She reached her parents and gave bow, before standing at her sister's side.

Her father then stood to address the crowd,

"Lords and Ladies! I thank you for attending the festivities, to find a suitable mate, husband, for our daughter, Princess Kikyo. We hope you enjoy what we have to offer! Now please, let the ball commence!"

He finished with a smile, and a wave of his arms to the conductor, who cued the music. He then resumed sitting on the throne, as his wife patted his hand, silently telling him he gave a nice welcome to the guests.

Kagome was tempted to give Kikyo a pleading glance, for some sort of help so she wouldnt have to dance, and mingle, but Kikyo would not tolerate that.

"Come now sister, lets go mingle," she said with a teasing smile, knowing what Kagome thought of _mingling_.

Kagome gave a smile, which to anyone other than her sister would have been seen as one of joy, "Yes sister. Lets go mingle."

Kagome glided out among the people, as her sister was quickly whisked away from her being asked to dance. Kagome was on her own, as she knew she would be. After being asked to dance by Lord Kouga a couple of times - who seemed quite enchanted by the miko princess - she politely excused herself to sit, and catch her breath, she looked about at the people around her, amused by the their actions.

Inuyasha was obviously smitten with Kikyo almost instantly. He fell into obedient puppy mood so quickly from talking some one off, Kagome could have laughed until her stomach hurt, but that princess training had finally come in handy and she was able to refrain. Then there was Sesshoumaru. She was now able to place a name to the beautiful creature she had earlier encountered and was now careful to keep her distance so she would not have to talk to him, for fear he would recognize her voice.

The Ice Prince is what he was rumored to be called. The reputation suited him Kagome realized after observing him a little while. Whenever any one tried to start a conversation with him he immediately turned away or coldly told them to, well, pretty much leave them alone. But when he did talk, it was in third person at times, and he said big words, and was very offensive while he retained his cold demeanor.

Kagome would have loved being so free as to be able to ignore others, and speak her mind. Being a woman, no, being a _princess_, though she was not privileged to such a leisure.

She was then startled out of her thoughts as she was asked to dance. She placed a smile on her face as she accepted the offer, then looked into the man's face and could have given a growl if she was a demon. Almost would have growled even though she was human, but refrained.

Lord Naraku stood beside her, his trademark smirk on his face, his hand outstretched. Kagome grudgingly gave him her hand and could have shuddered at the cold feeling from the contact of his skin. He walked her out to the floor while she wondered why didnt look at the one who asked her to dance before she agreed.

"Princess," he murmured, his voice attempting to take on a soothing tone, but just gave her chills, "Is everything alright?"

Kagome gave a sickly, sweet smile, "Yes, I thank you for you concern but it is unnecessary." She was about to add, "and unwelcome" but bit her tongue and just smiled.

"Ah, but that is not true Princess," he said with a chuckle that rumbled through his chest, "It is my duty and my honor to be aware of your well fare."

"You are too kind Lord Naraku," Kagome said, while refraining from hissing at him.

He smirked while pulling her into his arms as the music for a new song started up. They started twirling about the floor, silent until Naraku spoke.

"Is something wrong Princess? You seem uncomfortable."

"No, it is nothing to worry of Lord Naraku, I am merely thinking."

Yes, Kagome was thinking all right, thinking of ways she could purify him. Not many seemed to be disconcerted Naraku, but that did not ease Kagome's nerves. She had never liked him, something about him was just vile, and it was not that he was a hanyou. Kagome was not like others mikos who were prejudice of demons and half-demons, she knew better. Yet, it seemed that it was her miko senses that were warning her of Narakus dark heart.

She was thankful though that others did not know she was a miko, she was able to suppress her miko aura so it seemed as though she was just another powerless human. Yet, at the moment she would have been willing to expose her abilities if it meant she could purify the wretched hanyou holding her in arms.

Kagome could have given a wistful sigh, but remained focus on Naraku who was tried to make conversation with her. She just smiled, and nodded, all the time wishing she was anywhere else.


	5. To be Eliminated

Sesshoumaru was ready to growl at the ladies crowded around him, all talking to him, and waggling their eyebrows suggestively, or fluttering their eyes, or even stooping as low as to try and brush up against him.

"Ladies, if you will please excuse me," Sesshoumaru said to his adoring group, only letting a little of his irritation seep into his voice. He then ran. Yes, the Lord Sesshoumaru ran. He was fast enough though that no one even noticed him.

He was looking for the Princess Kagome through out the night, but whenever he got close to hear she seemed to disappear, it was very irking. If he didn't know better he would have thought the Princess was avoiding him, but he shook his head discarding the thought. He reasoned that she had never met him, so why should she avoid him?

Then, he saw her. Having excused herself from dancing with Naraku, who was still smirking, she retreated into the crowd. Sesshoumaru pushed his way through the sea of people until he was at her side.

"Princess Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmured.

Kagome gave a small gasp - only audible to him because of his demon hearing - spinning around to face him, and quickly composing her,

Kagome gave a small bow of her head in greeting.

"It is honor to meet you Your Highness," said Sesshoumaru, surprising even himself with his formality as he took her hand and gently kissed it.

Kagome was silent, then after a moment of what seemed to be thoughtful hesitation, she gave a shy smile.

"Would you care to dance?"

Kagome opened her mouth, to respond, and then shut it almost instantly. Something akin to fear flashed through her eyes for a moment, before they resumed taking on a calm look. As she was about to make some kind of response, the steward came up to them.

"Your Highness," said the steward with a bow in greeting, "The king asks I escort you to your chambers for the night."

Kagome turned to the steward with a smile, "Thank you good sir."

She then turned back to Sesshoumaru, whose face had taken on a contemplative looking, wondering why that voice seemed familiar.

**We have heard that voice before**, his beast commented.

Sesshoumaru silently agreed, but he knew logically he had never meet the Princess before, so how was it he knew that voice. He was startled out of his thoughts as said princess addressed him.

"Good night Lord Sesshoumaru it was a pleasure meeting you," she gave one final small before taking her arm into that of the stewards and walking off.

Sesshoumaru stood there, frozen momentarily before snapping out of his trance like state. He walked out to the balcony starring at the stars, in thought, wondering, "Where have I heard that voice?"

* * *

Kagome thanked the steward, before entering her bedroom. She gave a deep sigh, and then saw Ming sitting on her bed.

"Oh Ming!" Kagome cried, throwing herself into the arms of her new friend.

Ming, startled, caught the princess, before helping her onto the bed.

"What is it Princess?" then with a pointed look from said princess, "I apologize. What is it Kagome? You seem distressed."

Kagome gave a sigh, tossing her crown onto the bed before answering, "Lord Sesshoumaru."

Ming gasped, "You meet him! Oh Kagome no wonder! Are you alright? Did he offend you?"

Kagome shook her head rapidly, "No, no, nothing like that. But, he almost recognized me!"

Ming not cocked her head to the side, her face thoughtful, "But how? You haven't met him before."

"Well," Kagome explained, "I have, he just didnt know it. You see, when I was slipping out of the castle for one of my - "

But Ming cut her off, "Kagome! Slipping out of the castle! You are a princess what made you do such a crazy thing!"

Kagome clapped her hands over Ming's mouth as Kikyo had done not that long before.

"Let me explain," Kagome pleaded, her hands still placed over her friends mouth.

Ming nodded slowly, as Kagome lowered her hands, then continued, "I was slipping out of the castle to train my miko powers, and - "

"Youre a miko!"

"Shh! Do you want the whole castle to know?"

Ming gave a sad face, "Sorry."

Kagome gave her friend a smile, "Its alright. May I continue now without getting interrupted?" she asked with mirth in her eyes.

Ming nodded in response, hands folded in her lap, with a look of an attentive listener.

"Well, I was slipping out of the castle. I had a shield up the allowed me to be like a ghost. No one else had the ability to see, hear, or even smell me. Yet, somehow Sesshoumaru managed to detect my presence. I was foolish enough to talk to him, before continuing on. I let him hear my voice, and for that he may realize I was the miko he met in the hallway!"

Ming paused a moment before asking, "I must be missing something, because I dont understand how this is exactly a bad thing. So, why is this bad?"

"If he tells anyone I'm a miko, thats trouble in itself! Just to think! Politics, and everything, also my own sanity! Demons would come to try and kill me... If they see me as a threat they would not hesitate to eliminate me. And thats not even the worse part!" Kagome cried.

Ming gasped, "There's worse?"

Kagome nodded solemnly, "If anyone discovered that I have been sneaking out of the castle then I would be forever locked in the castle. Always be flocked by guards! My freedom would be gone."

Ming looked at Kagome incredulously, "And that is worse than being killed!"

Kagome nodded, with a look of confusion on her face, not seeming to understand what Ming was saying, "Of course."

Ming sighed, knowing she would never be able to make Kagome see her point of view and opted for flopping out on the bed in defeat.

She then picked her head up and said, "Kagome, I don't think I will ever understand you."

Kagome laughed, "That's alright Ming, few do."

The two laughed a moment before Ming helped Kagome get ready for bed. Even though Kagome was persistent she could manage on her own, Ming still helped.

When Kagome fell asleep, she couldnt help but wonder what the Lord Sesshoumaru was doing.


	6. To be Courted

Sesshoumaru was still on the balcony as the people filtered out of the ballroom; he was still there, contemplating.

"Sesshoumaru," his father's voice woke him from his thoughts. He turned and silently walked out to join his family.

Inuyasha stood there already back to his former attitude. Sesshoumaru was actually enjoying his brother's attitude adjustment when Kikyo was around, even if he may not have been fond of the elder Princess.

Izayoi rested her head on her mate's shoulder and murmured, "My dear, if I may depart, I have the feeling I will not be needed for whatever you have to say to the boys, and if I must confess I am tired."

Inutaisho watched his wife walk off then turned back to his sons.

"So," he quirked an eyebrow at Sesshoumaru, "What did you think of Princess Kikyo?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak only to be cut off by Inuyasha, "She is simply amazing father! Poised, elegant, graceful, and wise! Father if... if I may... I would like to take her for my mate, well, at least court her.

Inutaisho shook his head, "As much as I would like to give you my permission Inuyasha, as Sesshoumaru is elder, it is his choice first."

Inuyasha shot a death glare at Sesshoumaru, a clear warning of his thoughts.

Sesshoumaru ignored him as he answered, "I do not think highly enough of the Princess Kikyo to consider taking her as my mate father."

Inutaisho nodded, not surprised by his response, "Very well then my sons. Inuyasha, I well have to talk with King Aiko. Good night you two."

He then walked off leaving the two brothers alone.

Inuyasha mumbled something, and even with his hearing all Sesshoumaru could catch was, "letting," "chance," and, "Kikyo."

"What was that_, little brother_? I didnt catch what you said." Sesshoumaru said with a bit of a mocking tone.

"Thank-you-for-letting-me-have-a-chance-with-Kikyo," It all came out in one breath so that Inuyashas face had a slight, purple tinge to it.

Sesshoumaru nodded with a smirk and walked off to his bedroom to sleep. Tomorrow, he decided he would reason out who where he recognized the Princesss voice

* * *

Kagome was peacefully sleeping until she felt the blanket being stripped off her body. She leapt out of bed; her hands instantly rubbed her arms for warmth, her teeth slightly chattering as she looked around for her blankets. Then she saw Ming, standing out of the way with the blankets in one hand and smirk on her face.

Kagome narrowed her eyes, her teeth still slightly chatter, "What was that for?"

Ming shrugged, "Well, I had to wake you up somehow. I tried the shaking, and the hair pulling, even the pinching, when that didn't work I resorted to blanket pulling."

Kagome shivered, still slightly cold, "Well thank you Ming. Now why did you have to wake me up?"

Ming smiled, "Breakfast! And I heard that your parents have news for you!"

Kagome groaned, "Great, because thats just what I needed. Do you mind helping me get ready for breakfast? Im half asleep and sure that me attempting on my own would disgrace my family."

Ming shook her head at the mikos silly words, "Of course Ill help! Now, what to do with your hair today..."

Kagome sighed; maybe giving Ming free reign to help her get dressed wasnt the best idea.

* * *

Kagome reached her sister, already having bid Ming goodbye. Kikyo whispered her greetings, but seemed nervous.

"Whats wrong Kikyo?"

Kikyo shook her head, "Oh its nothing to be worried about Kagome." But she still had that anxious look in her eyes.

"Does it have something to do with a certain half-demon?" Kagome asked in a gentle tease.

Kikyo blushed, and Kagome gasped. She couldnt remember the last time her sister blushed, or if her sister had ever blushed!

"You really like him, don't you?" Kagome asked in an awed whisper.

Kikyo nodded shyly, totally out of character.

"What is it?" Kagome prompted.

"He, he asked father if he could court me!" she answered in an excited whisper.

Kagome hugged her sister, "Congratulations Kikyo! I hope you're happy with him."

Kikyo returned her hug, once again, very un-Kikyo-like. Her sister whispered, "Me too."

The steward then came to them, "Princesses, it is time for breakfast."

The two nodded, instantly turning solemn again. Then entered the room.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up as the sisters entered the room. His eyes traveled to Kagome, and his thoughts from last night continued. Wondering where had he heard that voice from.

Kagomes eyes then locked with his, and a small blush stained her cheeks. His thoughts now curious as to what caused that blush. As she sat down, he turned his gaze to the King who had stood up to announce the people.

"My guests! Good morning, and I thank you again for attending our home in honor of Kikyo's ball. I have good news for all of you! Lord Inuyasha, son of Lord Inutaisho and Lady Izayoi has asked to court my daughter Kikyo!"

A round of applause was heard, as Kikyo blushed, again, and Inuyasha smiled like a dope.

The king held his hand up, and they fell silent, "And, I even have more good news! Even though this ball was arranged for Kikyo. Lord Naraku has also asked to court my youngest daughter Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru and his beast felt ready to growl at this, he never trusted that half-demon, and for Naraku to be with Kagome... Then Sesshoumaru looked to said princess who had gone extremely pale, her mouth hanging open, her eyes wide, even looking somewhat fearful, but mostly angry, over all, she looked aghast.

Kagome then abruptly rose from her seat, and ran out the door. Leaving her father starring after her.

When King Aiko finally regained his voice, he said, "I apologize for my daughters behavior. She is just a bit overwhelmed. Please, resume eating your meal."

King Aiko then sat, seemingly unfazed by what occurred.

The taiyoukai demon though wondered where the distraught princess had run to, while at the same time, him and his beast were in a strangely dejected mood. Though he didn't quite understand why...


	7. To be Betrayed

Kagome ran blindly through the castle, using her miko powers to aid in her speed. She didn't stop once to pause and think, she just ran. All she could retain was the thought that her father had picked her a suitor! She didn't want, need, desire, or care to have one. Especially if that suitor happened to be Lord Naraku! She felt betrayed, her father. How could he have done this to her, she wondered.

When she had heard the words leave her father's lips she was ready to scream her denial, her refusal, but all she could manage to display was her shock. Then, she just ran. Her legs carrying her without her mind knowing where she was going. Her thoughts were a blur, as she sprinted through the castle. She didn't pause to catch her breath, even when she felt her miko powers have a slight decrease, she didn't stop. When she did stop, it was a sudden halt.

Kagome looked at her surroundings and gave a weak smile. She was in her training clearing, and there was no other place she would rather be. She took a deep calming breath, and focused her holy energy to create a barrier around her to meditate. She needed to consider her limited options.

After a few minutes or so, she conceded that none of them were looking all that good, well except for one. Yes, one option was looking extremely good. Now, just how to carry it out hmm

* * *

Kagome retreated to her room in her ghost-like state, only to startle Ming with her sudden appearance.

"Why is it you are always here when I need you most?" Kagome asked with a smile, but still genuinely curious.

Ming shrugged, "I'm hear when I feel I need to be. But Kagome, where were you! You scared me running off like that, and you sister was frantic!"

Kagome sighed, "Ming, I'm sorry."

Ming took in Kagome body language. Her sagging shoulders, exhausted pose, happy yet sad light shining in her eyes.

"Kagome, why is it I feel as though you are apologizing for more than running off after hearing of your courtship to Lord Naraku?"

"Because Ming," Kagome answered, "What I'm going to do, I'm sure you won't really like."

* * *

Ming hung her head, and brushed away a few tears before saying, "You have just become my best friend, and now I have to let you go."

Kagomes eyes had also glistened over, "I'm sorry Ming. I truly am, but we both know it is for the best."

Ming sniffed, "Yes but that doesnt mean I have to like it."

Kagome leaned over to give her friend a hug, whispering, "Remember I might not have to leave."

Ming pulled back so she could look Kagome in the eye, "But, its most likely you will leave, and if that is the case..." she sighed, "Do you have everything you need ready?"

Kagome nodded, "Wish me luck Ming. But remember, if I don't see you again, you have been the best friend ever!"

The two friends shared one more hug, before Kagome left to find her family. One tear rolled down Kagomes cheek. She hoped she'd be able to see Ming again, she really did, but knowing her father, it would be unlikely to be able to negotiate with him. Holding her head high, she made her way to her family.

* * *

"Kagome, what brings you hear?" asked her father. Her mother's eyes meet Kagome's and she saw the determined look in her daughter's eyes, she knew that this would not be a pleasant meeting.

"Father, we need to discuss something," Kagome announced.

Her father gave her a quizzical look, "And what would that be?"

"My courtship to Lord Naraku. I refuse to court such a coldhearted creature. Human, demon, or half-demon, I refuse."

King Aiko narrowed his eyes, "You are not in the position to refuse Kagome. You will court Lord Naraku. End of discussion."

Kagome hung her head, but her voice, though low, was still heard when she said, "Father you give me no choice. Mother, Kikyo, please forgive me."

She meet eyes with her family, her sister's eyes sad, yet obviously happy for her. Her mother's eyes were filled with forgiveness yet depressed. Then her father's eyes, his were confused and angry.

"Goodbye my family," Kagome said, and even though it was whispered it was somehow heard by the other royal members, "Take care."

She then seemed to vanish before their very eyes as she put up her shield.

Kagome then exited the room, and went to collect her things she had left in the clearing for the journey ahead of her. No longer would she be staying at the castle, not if it meant she would have to court Naraku.

* * *

When she reached the clearing she rid herself of her princess finery and changed into her miko grab. She smoothed her hands over the material, admiring the feel of her new outfit. Kagome then slipped her weapons into her clothes, effectively hiding them. She was tempted to bring her sword, but instead opted for the more traditional bow and arrows. It would be best that way to blend in if she was trying to escape the life of royalty.

Kagome smiled as she put her shield back up and made her way outside of the castle premise. She just knew her eyes were probably looking more gray than blue because of her great excitement. Finally she would be free, no longer did she have to be obedient. Kagome felt her heart soar as she thought, "Finally I can be the person I've always wanted to be!"


	8. To be Attracted

**Author note**. Sesshoumare best is in bold. **Sesshoumaru's beast.** Sesshoumaru's thoughts when conversing with his beast, or when he is just thinking are underlined and slanted (sorry I don't know how to spell the word that starts with the 'I' yet means the same thing). _Sesshoumaru's thoughts. _ Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome ran, trying to be light on her feet as she made her way through the night. Her weapons placed strategically against her body. As she ran though she thought of the events that had finally pushed her out of the castle.

She just couldn't be courted by Naraku. She couldn't live the life of a princess anymore; not if it meant she didnt have a say on her life.

"Well apparently you dont have any say, you never have." sneered part of her mind. She shook her head sadly. Trying to be forced to court the dishonorable Naraku! What were her parents thinking! Well, her father didnt seem to be too sad to ship her off. She would now live the life of a simple miko. No one knew before, that she was a miko, not even her mother. The only people that knew were Kikyo and Kaede, the kind old miko of the near by town that trained Kagome on how to use her powers - and who had also been her nursemaid - and Ming of course.

That night as Kagome lay down to rest she mumbled, "Thank you Kikyo and Ming, for keeping my secret."

* * *

Sesshoumaru paced the halls of the Higurashis castle. He had heard the news that Princess Kagome had run away. He gave a smirk, the girl had heard about the courtship that her parents had planned for her to be with Naraku and she ran. She was feisty.

Feisty, thats something not most royals, especially ladies of the court, were any more. To be honest with himself he was curious about her. She had run off on her own. How was she supposed to take care of herself though? She was a Princess, as all of them were, she was probably pampered and spoiled just like all the other girls he knew of.

Kikyo walked past him; a small smile on her face, she seemed content.

**Something is not right.** His beast commented.

_I can see that._

"Your highness, might I ask what is it that makes you in seemingly such a good mood today?" Sesshoumaru asked despite how irritating it was to ask a ningen anything. It seemed Princess Kagome, even when not present was effecting him strangely.

She gave a curtsy, giving respect to his status, then replied, "My sister is finally free from this cage."

Making sure to keep his mask in place, even though it was silently driving him crazy that he was even curious enough to ask, he questioned, "What do you mean by that your highness?"

"She was not meant to live a life of royalty, she has never liked the drama of it all. Now she is free. Now, I'm sorry mi lord but I must depart, and if you wish to stay alive what I told you shall_ not_ be repeated. Good day," she curtsied again and walked off.

**Interesting**.

_Indeed._

_

* * *

_

Sesshoumaru made his way out to the garden to meditate. He needed to think. Kagome, this strange girl was changing the way he acted, and messing with his thoughts. He wondered if it was just her family, seeing as Kikyo miraculously was able to change his insufferable brothers attitude. That was a feat in itself, one she should be proud of. Then Kagome

That woman was a mystery. What was it that made him want to make her smile? What was it that made him desire to growl when he heard the announcement of her courtship to Naraku? He had thought it was merely that he didn't trust, nor like the half-demon. Now he wasnt so sure.

**You are attracted to her.**

Sesshoumaru had to pause at this and wonder, was that the reason. Was he attracted to her?

**Of course we're attracted to her!**

Sesshoumaru hushed his inner best, and then noticed the change in wording.

_"We're_ attracted to her?" Sesshoumaru inquired silently.

**Yes, if you havent noticed we both are.**

Hn. Interesting.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had received his fathers summons and went to him quickly. He wondered what his father could possibly need him for, and so rapidly, that he interrupted Sesshoumarus meditation. He knew Sesshoumaru valued his time of meditation, so it left the younger taiyoukai demon in thought. Though, then again his father was alpha and didn't really need a reason.

When he reached his family members, his father was already speaking to Inuyasha.

He then turned to face his eldest son, his face solemn.

"Princess Kagome has run away," Inutaisho stated.

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes as he said, "Yes father I was well aware of that fact."

Inutaisho then turned to give his younger son a glare, "Yes, Inuyasha failed to mention that to me until just now. But thats not the point, King Aiko is trying to convince Naraku to go look for Princess Kagome, but he declined. That means the next suitor available, and that is able to find the princess has the King's permission to court her."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow at him, "And you are telling me this because?"

Inutaisho now quirked an eyebrow at him, "Truly you are not so blind to see the changes she has brought out in you?"

Sesshoumaru bowed his head in acknowledgement with a muttered reply, "No father, I have seen the changes."

Just as Inuyasha blurted out, "What changes?"

Inutaisho sighed, "Well, if you will not go find her on your own will, I command you to go find her."

Sesshoumaru looked to his father, a display of emotions actually crossed his face; shock, "But father - "

Inutaisho shook his head, "No, that is an order, as your alpha. Now go find the princess."

Sesshoumaru starred his father down, before looking away in submission, "Yes father."

He then turned to stalk off. He did not like this change in events. Sesshoumaru could just imagine the smug smile on Inuyashas face. That insufferable hanyou.


	9. To be in Thought

**Author's note: I will not be able to update over the 4th of July weekend. I apologize. I will update as soon as I can. I hope you enjoy the chapter, and happy 4th! :D**

* * *

Kagome donned her respective miko outfit and traveled to the nearest village, keeping her senses open in case of any demons tried to attack, but yet carefully masked her scent at the same time, so she knew it was unlikely. She walked to one of the nearest villages to receive a new bow and a quiver of arrows as she realized that she barely had an arrows left, and her bow, well she needed a new one. The people noticed her miko outfit quickly.

"Good day miko. What brings you hear? I have not seen the likes of you around here before," asked the headman after a quick bow.

Kagome bowed her head in acknowledgment, "I have been traveling and have come to see if your people are in need of any aid."

The headman smiled and bobbed his all of the sudden looking like a small child who had just received their first weapon.

"Yes, yes please miko, the man begged, Our sick, please help there are many who have not been well."

Kagome gave a gentle smile, "I will see what I can do to help."

"Thank you. Thank you."

* * *

Kagome gave a peaceful sigh as she healed the last sick person, having put them into a healing sleep, she stood and went to find the headman.

"Thank you miko!" he cried happily as he saw her approach, "I don't know how we can ever repay you!"

Kagome blushed, "It was really nothing sir. But, well, I hate to ask but do you have a spare bow and quiver of arrows? I will need them when I continue my journey."

He bobbed his head eagerly, "Of course kind miko. And please, we insist you stay the night before you continue on."

Kagome looked to the sun to see it in the earlier stages of setting. Then turned to nod to the headman with a smile, "Yes, that would be wonderful. Thank you."

The children then happily swarmed her, bouncing around in joy, and clinging to her legs. Kagome smiled at them, and picked the smallest one up to rest on her hip. Then spent the rest of the day, playing with the children, smiling and laughing, enjoying the taste of freedom. She couldn't help but think, "Now this is the life!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru walked about in the fresh open air, inwardly scowling at everything, yet not showing a thing on his face. Sesshoumaru was apparently supposed to _convince_ the Princess to return with him.

It was bad enough he had to leave his ward, Rin - the only one he ever showed some emotion to - with Jaken. Though Jaken and his ward had been forming a better bond, he was possessive of what was his.

The lord of the west shook his head, focusing on the task ahead. He was supposed to talk to her but if she so much said one word in objection, Sesshoumaru would not hesitate to bring her back by force, attraction to her or not.

* * *

Kagome had left early the next morning, the children that hadn't slept in biding her tearful goodbyes. She helped a little more around the village, put up some wards of protection, before heading out. It was a peaceful day, white puffy clouds filling the skies overhead. She loved the feel of the sun kissing her skin, the light wind buffing her face. It felt wonderful.

She wandered about not having a certain destination in mind, the feeling of freedom even better than she first thought it would be.

Stopping for a rest she gazed up at the sky, her masking of scent slipping away. Unknowingly leaving her vulnerable.

Then came a sickening snapping of twigs. Kagome looked around, and then gasped. Out of the trees came a glowing pairs of eyes, starring straight at her, followed by a familiar growl. Kagome shivered. That was not the same growl that Sesshoumaru had given her, that was a growl of malice. Kagome was about to become the demon's lunch.

Another shiver tingled down her spine, and then she narrowed her eyes. She wasnt going to become some creatures lunch if she had any say about. She smirked, and yes, she did have a say in the matter.

* * *

Troublesome demon, Kagome muttered to herself, purifying the air of the remaining scent of demon. She had an oddly good sense of smell for a human, the demon's blood leaving a wretched scent lingering in her nose.

She didn't want to stay any longer around that place, but something akin to instinct was urging her stay. Never having been wrong before when she did so, she listened to her inner voice and settled down to meditate. Carefully masking her person from sight, sound, smell, and mind. She had no idea the surprise she would find when she awoke from her meditation.

* * *

Sesshoumaru now growled as he made his way throw another village, no one having seen any one even possibly royal. Only mentioning a kind miko.

"And how is that suppose to help me?" he thought, "I'm looking for a princes, not some silly miko! Now, I don't even know where I am! Darn, fiesty princess..."

So lost in thought he did not notice his surroundings, until it was too late.

He then froze, sniffed the air, and spun around seeing a giant bear demon leap at him from seemingly out of no where.

Sesshoumaru growled helplessly at his own foolishness, it was too late to do anything - even defend himself - without getting hurt in the process. He raised his clawed hands in one last attempt of protection and growled.


	10. To be Annoyed

A flaming pink arrow seemed to appear out of no where and shoot down the bear demon. Only leaving behinds orbs of light, left to waft up to the heavens. Sesshoumaru did not stop to admire the sight though as he spun around to look at the archer. The miko was slinging the bow over her back, and muttering under her breath, "Stupid, bear demons."

She then looked up to and locked eyes with the taiyokai and gasped. Then, quickly bowed in greeting.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head before silence reigned over the two.

"How is it I did not notice you sooner miko?" Sesshoumaru inquired suddenly, not exactly sure why he was even asking.

Said miko gave a gentle laugh, "Its alright, I put up a shield so no one would be able to notice me. I'm glad it was able to with stand the senses of such a powerful demon as yourself."

Sesshoumaru would not let her know how much it irritated him that he was so lost in thought to not notice anything, but continued questioning her, "Miko, what are you doing wandering about on your own?"

The given miko snorted, silently taking pleasure in not being scolded for such an unlady like act, "I am a miko. Do I truly need another reason? But what are you doing wandering about the countryside is a better question milord?"

Sesshoumaru contained his surprised at her knowing her status, "Why ningen do you address this Sesshoumaru as a lord?"

She gave a laugh, "If it is not obvious about the way you are dressed, then it most definitely is by the marking you show on your face, obviously stating that you are _not_ of inferior birth."

"Interesting. How would you, even though you are a miko, know of such things?"

She gave a somewhat rueful smirk, "I have learned. Still you did not answer my question mi lord. What is it that brings you out to wander the countryside. Surely there are more important things on your agenda?"

Sesshoumaru gave a curt nod, "It is true that this Sesshoumaru has a purpose, but that specific information is not needed for you to know at this time."

"If that is the case then by all means, please, do not let me detain you."

"Hn."

He paused; he was unfortunately in a dilemma. He had gotten lost much to quickly, and became attacked by a demon, unaware, only to be saved by a miko, this miko. He sighed inwardly at what he was about to do.

"It seems this Sesshoumaru could possibly be in use of your assistance. This Sesshoumaru is afraid the given knowledge of the eastern lands is not nearly as well informed as first believed, would you care to be this Sesshoumaru's guide?"

Kagome laughed, "Yes, I believe I can do that. Whenever you feel the need to tell me where I am guiding you to, by all means do not let me stop you."

"Hn."

Sesshoumarus beast purred, enjoying the sound of her laughter and silently urged him to make it happen again. Putting a firm hold on his beast he went to walk beside the strange miko. Pondering at the same time what seemed so familiar about her. He seemed to be thinking a lot lately, and he wasnt getting any answers, yes, that was annoying.

* * *

Kagome had a feeling he was not one to talk, so she let her thoughts wander, "What's a lord, not just any lord, but lord Sesshoumaru doing out in the countryside? And why in the world did I agree to help him? And a better question is, what will happen if he recognizes me?"

She snuck a glance at him, admiring his silver hair, shining in the sun, and those ambers eyes, so focused, yet thoughtful, his tall and powerful figure. Kagome looked away before he could catch her gaze. They continued walking without sound for a while. Until Kagome asked,

"So, Lord Sesshoumaru?"

"Hn?"

"Might I ask, where I am guiding you to? It is hard to lead when one does not know where one is going."

* * *

Sesshoumaru paused a moment wondering if he should answer the miko inquire before seeing that if she was guiding him, she would need to know what he was looking for.

"I am looking for the Princess Kagome. She ran away when she heard of the courtship her father arranged between her and Lord Naraku."

He looked to see the little mikos action and saw her hands clenched and teeth ground, as she spit out, "Naraku. That fiend."

"Miko, what is it?"

"That fiend is horrendous! How could anyone be even asked to court him?" she hissed.

"Well, the princess was asked to, so she ran. Feisty." Sesshoumaru murmured the last part, not thinking the miko would hear him. Yet for some reason a blush appeared on the woman's cheeks, making his beast rumble with pleasure.

Sesshoumaru silently growled at his beast, _Why is it you seem to become attracted to every blue eyed woman we meet?_

**You havent figured it out?** His beast asked in reply.

_Figured what out?_

**Oh this should be interesting.**

_What should be interesting?_ Sesshoumaru growled at his beast, yet nothing came in response.

A hand then rested on the vexed demon lord's arm. His slightly red tinged eyes rested on the mikos hand.

"Is something wrong mi lord?" came her gentle inquisition.

Sesshoumaru dipped his head to look down at the woman with concern shining her deep blue eyes, "This Sesshoumaru is fine miko. Why do you ask?"

Said miko gave a shrug, "It seemed you and your inner demon were having a discussion that displeased you."

"And how would you know this miko?" Sesshoumaru asked, with a slight bit of scorn in his voice.

At this she bristled, "Why must you always question what I do? Why? And you know I have a name!"

Sesshoumaru gave her a bored look that continued to antagonize her, "How is this Sesshoumaru suppose to refer to someone by their name, when their name is not even given?"

"Well you could have asked," she muttered.

"What is your name miko?" Sesshoumaru finally asked.

Kagome then gave a blank stare, almost with a panicked look in her eye before composing herself, "Kiyomi. My name is Kiyomi."

Sesshoumaru snorted, "It seems even you did not want to refer to yourself by your own name Ki yo mi." Breaking apart her name into slyabals in an attempt to annoy her further.

"Hmph." She then walked off ahead to be out of the demon's hearing range but not before he heard her mutter, "Maybe youre right. Maybe I _don't_ want to refer to myself by my name."

If Sesshoumaru had been any creature other than that of noble birth, he probably would have stopped walking to think over the strange miko's words, and wonder about her knowledge, but he did not stop. He kept walking, his cold demeanor put in place, yet was furiously calculating everything.  
He came to a conclusion that he had four questions he needed answers to:

1.) Where was the Princess Kagome?

2.) Why was his demon keeping something from him?

3.) How was this miko so resourceful?

4.) Why did this miko seem so familiar?

He very much disliked the fact he had so many unanswered questions, and was determined to solve these little mysterious. Starting with the curious miko only a few paces ahead of him.


	11. To be Asleep

Kagome was startled when he actually did ask for her name, and then she realized, she didnt know what to refer to herself as. Then she remembered a name, beautiful and even similar to her own.

"Kiyomi. My name is Kiyomi."

She heard Sesshoumaru snort as he said, "It seems even you did not want to refer to yourself by your own name Ki yo mi." He broke apart the syllables, in an attempt to annoy her, but she didnt mind. She was just relieved she had thought of a name, but she wouldnt let him know that.

"Hmph." Kagome walked off ahead in an effort to look mad, but when she thought she was out of hearing range she murmured, "Maybe youre right. Maybe I dont want to refer to myself by my name."

Then silently added, "It would give too much away. I'm shocked you havent noticed who I truly am mi lord."

Kagome knew Sesshoumaru was thinking and hoped his thoughts werent anything about her. She could have shuddered at the thought of what would happen if he discovered who she truly was.

* * *

That night they lay down to sleep, purely for Kagome's sake considering the demon lord didn't need as much sleep. He seemed calm as he surveyed the area, and sniffed the air for predators before swiftly turning his stare to the sleepy miko.

"Miko," then with a tired glare from said miko he corrected himself, "Kiyomi, why is it this Sesshoumaru does not smell a scent coming from you?"

Kagome yawned before replying, "I have my," _yawn_, "scent masked so demons and even humans can't smell me," _yawn_, "Why do you ask?"

"It is to this Sesshoumaru disconcerting not being able to detect any scent coming from you."

"Mi lord?"

"Hn?"

"Why do you talk," _yawn_, "in third person?"

"Go to sleep miko, you need to be up early in the morning."

"But I want to know," Kagome insisted heavy-eyed, trying to prop herself up.

Sesshoumaru made his way to her side faster than could be seen by the average person, gently resting a hand on the tired womans shoulder, laying her back down.

He then quietly commanded, "Go to sleep miko."

She made an incoherent sound, her head searching for a pillow and ending up in his lap. She then muttered something.

"What was that miko?"

"Kiyomi. My name is Kiyomi."

He gave a chuckle; positive she couldnt hear him, before realizing the position he was in. Kagomes breath was a slow steady rhythm and he could have smiled at the innocent look on her face. Her long ebony tresses flowed over her shoulders and surrounded her face, as though forming a frame. Her soft and inviting looking lips were slightly parted as the air came and went from her body. She had long, dark eyelashes that fluttered gently as she shivered.

Sesshoumaru then noted the decrease in temperature and brought the little miko's petite form closer to his own, giving her warmth. Kagome nestled in his arms comfortably and was soon much warmer, but still clung to his clothes. Surprisingly, he didnt mind it all that much, something about this woman was so welcoming and refreshing he was almost eager to hold her closer to him. He tried to inhale her scent and then sadly remembered she had her scent masked. Sesshoumaru then had to wonder why this saddened him. He could have growled as he realized he just asked another question he didnt have an answer to. Or so he thought until his beast finally spoke up,

**You are attracted to her. Of course you want to be able to take in her scent! It is intimate thing you know, being a dog demon. Gosh, must I explain everything to you?**

_I don't need you to explain everything to me,_ Sesshoumaru silently grumbled.

**Then why is it you still haven't realized whats right in front of you?**

_Now what is that suppose to mean?_

**You know what, I give up! I wonder if you'll ever figure out whats right in front of your nose**

_Why will you not tell me?_ Sesshoumaru growled at his demon, with no response from his inner beast.

Kagome tossed about in his arms, efficiently stopping the vexed demon lord's train of thought. His eyes softened as he looked down at the miko asleep in his arms and could have smiled.

A thought then came to him unbidden, "I can't be attracted to her. Once I find the princess I must court her. Kiyomi and I will never be."

He then openly growled at the sky, as though it was somehow to blame. Sesshoumaru looked back at Kagome, thinking that he would be distancing himself from the miko so he could court the princess without complications. If only he knew... If only he knew...

* * *

Kagome awoke, still asleep in the taiyoukai demon's arms. She gave him a sleepy smile as she mumbled her morning greetings. He turned his head to look at her, and Kagome could have gasped in shock at the cold distant look in his eyes. So much different than last night when they had been having a conversation when his eyes were open and so much gentler. Kagome practically jumped out of his arms as she stumbled to her feet. Sesshoumaru just continued looking at her with those forbidding eyes.

Kagome bowed, "I apologize mi lord. I dont know how that happened. I assure it you it will not happen again."

"Hn."

Kagome peeked up at Sesshoumaru, to see he had walked off, already starting their journey. She followed behind, silently, even though she was the one who was suppose to be leading, considering she was the guide. She wondered what had evoked the change in him, and was surprised how desperately she wanted the Sesshoumaru from last night, back. She held her head high though and after an hour or so, she politely took the lead.

A few more hours of silence passed, and Kagome could feel the eyes of the demon lord boring into her back. Finally she couldnt take it anymore, and she snapped.

"What is your problem?" she more or less yelled.

Sesshoumaru quirked a regal eyebrow, "Problem?"

"Yes, your problem! We go from having an easygoing conversation to hours on end of silence. I thought we were going to work together! Not act like total strangers! And whats up with the starring, huh? I could feel your eyes pretty much on me the entire time!"

"Hn."

"Hn! All I get is, Hn? Well then, I'm getting sick and tired of your eyes being glue to my back so - "

She was cut off as she suddenly felt the presence of a horde of demons surrounding them.

"Uh oh."

Sesshoumaru calmly took out his sword and twirled around gracefully to face his opponents as Kagome brought out her bow and strung it with a multitude of arrows. The two waited in the eerie silence, and then, the demons attacked.


	12. To be Attacked

Kagome had her arrows glowing a blazing pink. She quickly did a mental check of the various weapons she kept on her person at all times. Her senses felt bombarded as the demons abruptly attacked.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was wielding his sword with ease and grace, killing off every demon he saw. At one point he even considered using his whips of light but decided against that, as there were too many demons there wouldnt be enough to time to change weapons. How were there so many?

* * *

Kagomes arrows were flying at the speed of light. And when those ran out she brought out her knives that were that were giving off a pale red light. Her demon like speed aided her she purified the multitude of demons. It seemed almost like a dance to her, kick, punch, duck, attack, and of course, defend. She had received no injuries as of then, because any demons that tried to make contact with her flesh were instantaneously turned into orbs of light.

Kagome wanted to just let her powers fly and purify every demon in the field, but couldnt do it without also purifying Sesshoumaru in the process.

"Stupid little demons, cant you all just die already?" she wondered silently as she swiftly took out two more demons with her knives.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was also having similar thoughts, "If I could just use my whips of light I could kill them all of in an instant. Though I might hurt the miko in the process. Troublesome minor demons."

**Just let me take over!**

_Now is not the time._

**You know I could kill off the demons.**

_Now is not the time!_

**I wouldnt hurt the miko!**

_Grr._

Sesshoumaru ignored his demon as he continued slaying the demons. Now wondering if he should let his beast take control, as the demons seemed to be appearing just as quickly as they were killed.

* * *

Kagome was relying more and more on her miko powers as she felt her energy depleting. She vaguely wondered how much longer she would be able to hold out against all these demons. It was almost terrifying how as she killed one, and two more seemed to appear, she wondered if this was the work of Naraku. Had he discovered her identity? What was the cause of this? For surely this was no ordinary demon attack.

She grit her teeth and continued to fight, her times of training in the clearing coming back to her in a flash. She was a blur and powerful. Even with her weakening aura, she was a force to be reckoned with.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's energy was also decreasing, but not as much as the warrior miko's. He could see the struggle on her face as she killed off the masses of youkai. He felt almost as though he was in autopilot. Kill, kill, and kill, he knew not to hurt Kagome though. He then felt his beast again.

**Let me take over!**

_I can do this._

**No, Im taking over. End of discussion.**

He then felt the transformation take place. His claws grew longer, and started to drip with poison. His marks darkened and became more prominent. His teeth lengthened, and his eyes turned blood red. His smile became feral, and then he became nothing but a blur. The demons numbers diminishing to practically nothing as Kagome and him took them out. Finally they flow of demons stopped.

* * *

Kagome panted and reigned her aura back in. She was exhausted to say the least. She had probably killed at least 300 hundred demons, possibly more. She turned to look at Sesshoumaru, whose eyes were returning to their amber state as he took control. She gave a weary smile and started to walk to him to attend to his injuries. Sesshoumaru gave her a blank look until his eyes drifted off behind her. His head then snapped back to Kagome, his eyes having widened slightly and he ran at her. Kagome feared for her life at the moment. Throwing her hands up, as though that would protect her. She gave a small scream, thinking Sesshoumaru was coming at her to take her life. Kagome all of the sudden felt the wind being knocked out of her as his body collided with hers.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was also slightly tired as his beast submitted and let him take over. Kagome gave him a worn out smile and started to walk towards him. He let his gaze wandered past her, and saw a giant leopard demon. Its sight set on the unknowing priestess. He snapped his head back to Kagome, his eyes widening without his knowledge as he ran towards her.

Sesshoumaru did not know what propelled him to so urgently have to protect her, but at the moment he didn't question it as he drew his sword back and plowed into Kagome. One arm encircling her while the other slashed apart the predator with one hit. The two then fell to the ground; Kagome still in the taiyoukai lords arms.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes to peer up and see Sesshoumaru holding her close. She looked back over at where she was once standing to see the remains of a giant leopard youkai. She shuddered as she realized the fate Sesshoumaru had saved her from.

Her eyes then wandered back to the demon lord, ready to tell him of her gratitude, but were shocked at the expression in his eyes.

His eyes held worry, and a gentle kind of look. It was so different she could not help but let a gasp escape her lips. She vacantly saw him sheathe his sword as he reached out stroke her hair off of her face.

* * *

"You're alright," Sesshoumaru murmured, so much relief in his voice he was even surprising himself.

He then ducked his head and admitted, "This Sesshoumaru thought you were going to die. That-that couldn't happen."

Kagome was silent, and soft orbs of blue were looking back at him. Her hand hesitantly made its way to rest on his cheek.

"You didn't let that happen. I'm safe, thanks to you." she reassured him, her thumb stroking the surprisingly warm skin.

Sesshoumarus head then snapped back up and he said, "This shouldn't be happening."

* * *

Kagomes eyes widened in confusion, "What shouldn't be happening?"

"This Sesshoumaru should not being feel attracted to you," Sesshoumaru answered, surprising Kagome with his honesty.

"What do you mean?"

"When the Princess has been found, this Sesshoumaru must court her because Naraku refused to search for her. These feelings of attraction cannot be allowed if this Sesshoumaru is to court another."

"But Sesshoumaru," Kagome began, than stopped not knowing what exactly to say.

Sesshoumaru gazed at her expectantly as she opened her mouth to continue.

* * *

Author's note: Oh I just had to end it like that. Sorry. (Impish smile) I will update as soon as I can! :D 


	13. To be Vunerable

Kagome looked up into those piercing amber eyes, gazing at her with such emotion, seeming so vunerable, she was sure her heart skipped a beat.

As her hand rested on his cheek, her thumb making soothing circles, she pondered what to say.

Would she give up her freedom that even though had been so shortl, tasted so sweet? Or would she keep her identity a secret and try to escape from the demon lord's presence so he could not discover whom she truly was? Would it be worth it? To give up her freedom to be with the demon lord, that claimed he was attracted to her?

She knew she also held feelings for him, but were his as strong? So many questions, and so many risks. Kagome risked one more glance into his powerful eyes, and knew the answer to her questions before words even started to form in her mind.

"But Sesshoumaru," she continued, keeping her voice strong, even if it was quiet, "What if the one you must court, and the one you are attracted to, are one in the same?"

* * *

Sesshoumarus eyes widened in surprised as he figured out the small riddle in her words, "Kagome?"

Said woman gave a hesitant nod, watching his reaction.

"How could this Sesshoumaru be so blind?" he whispered, not exactly sure how he was suppose to react to this new bit of information. Then he berated his beast,

_Why did you not inform me sooner of Kagomes identity?_

**You were acting like Inuyasha, all moody and self-pitying. It was aggravating, and truthfully too much to handle.**

_Dont you dare compare me to the half-breed!_

**Hey, I wasn't the one acting like him.**

_Why could I not figure out on my own then, who Kagome really was_

**Well, that is a bit more obvious, isnt it?**

_No, otherwise I would have answered that question myself._

**The emotions. You were being bombarded with so many new emotions; you were practically blind to your surroundings.**

_Well, thanks for that bit of information._

**Stop feeling all sorry for yourself, and start talking to the beautiful woman in your arms!**

Sesshoumarus mind whipped back to his surroundings, to see a nervous Kagome looking back at him.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru murmured, "What is this Sesshoumaru going to do?"

Kagome gave a bright smile that made his heart give a strange clenching feeling.

"That is a good question mi lord. But how about we start with something simpler?" Kagome answered, a smirk on her face.

"And what would that be princess?" Sesshoumaru asked in return, feeling lighthearted seeing Kagomes confidence return.

"Kiss me."

* * *

Now, if you asked Kagome, what possessed her to say such a thing, she would honestly say, she had no idea. But one thing was for sure; it was the best kiss she ever had.

Sesshoumaru seemed shocked at Kagome's words but soon leaned in to capture her lips with his own. His lips weren't the softest, but the fire that it ignited in her heart was undeniable. At first, he was gentle, almost unsure, but then, his hands wrapped around her waist, drawing her in closer. Her hands had some how managed to find themselves tangled in his silky locks of shining hair.

The two were so close; the heat of the others body was almost overwhelming. Kagome vaguely thought that even though he may have been called the Ice Prince, he was so very warm and inviting.

* * *

Kagome gave a small gasp when Sesshoumaru nipped at her bottom lip, asking for entrance. The two battled for dominance, and the minor part of Sesshoumarus brain that was still functioning was impressed at how the princess held her won.

Sesshoumaru, then pulled back, and the two were breathing a bit raggedly, as he gave Kagome a smirk, and the disappointed look on her face.

"I wasn't done yet," she pouted.

Sesshoumaru gave a chuckle that rumbled through his chest, and then leaned in to gently nip the tip of her nose. He gave a barely perceptible smile at the giggle she gave.

"Hn. Now what is this Sesshoumaru suppose to do?" He asked with a playful smile.

"You could answer my question," Kagome answered, matching his smile.

"And that question would be..."

"Why do you always talk in third person?" Kagome asked, not having forgotten.

"That's a tale for another time my princess," Sesshoumaru murmured, stroking back Kagomes hair, and causing her to blush at his possessive wording.

* * *

But Kagome would not be deterred, "But I want to know," she gave him a puppy dog look, her eyes slightly glasses with her bottom lip sticking out, "Why can't I know?"

"Stubborn," Sesshoumaru muttered, "Well your highness, since you seem so keen to know, I guess I will tell you. But first, may we move to a different area, the smell of demon blood is, in truth irritating."

Kagome sighed, "Fine, but no trying to change the subject."

Sesshoumaru gave an amused growl, "There is no getting passed you is there, is there?"

Kagome gave a smirk of types, "Nope."

Sesshoumaru then stood, pulling Kagome to feet her, and ended up having her stumble into his chest.

"You're safe," Sesshoumaru murmured, locking Kagome in her arms, much to her chagrin.

Kagome blushed, pulling away, "Come on now, I thought you were the one saying we should move because your highly advance senses couldnt handle the stench of the demon blood mi lord?"

* * *

"How right you are my princess," Sesshoumaru answered, reluctantly letting her go, but keeping hold of her hand as she dragged him off.  
A thought then came to him, most unwelcome, "What am I going to do? I found her, but alpha's order..."


	14. To be Alone

Kagome lead the way, also having come to notice the not so pleasurable stench of death. She could have sung, but refrained; firstly, because she didnt want to ruin the mood, and secondly she didnt want to annoy the demon lord. Still, she was beaming, and her blush was finally receding.

Kagome didn't know how she could be so lucky. Sesshoumaru didn't pick her up and take her prisoner to the castle, nor did he shun her. Instead he welcomed her even more! Now, she would finally understand why he talked in third person. She was curious, but truthfully she just wanted to know, so she could see if there was a way he could stop talking in third person, because at times it could be quite irritating.

* * *

Sesshoumaru did not hear any response from his demon when he questioned his alpha's orders, and that did nothing to soothe him. Now he felt lost. He wanted to be with Kagome; yes he even wanted to court her. He knew she ran away because she didn't want to have to court Naraku, but he couldnt help but recall Kiyo's words.

~Flashback~

She gave a curtsy, giving respect to his status, then replied, "My sister is finally free from this cage."

Making sure to keep his mask in place, even though it was silently driving him crazy that he was even curious enough to ask, he questioned, "What do you mean by that your highness?"

"She was not meant to live a life of royalty, she has never liked the drama of it all. Now she is free. Now, Im sorry mi lord but I must depart and if you wish to stay alive what I told you shall _not_ be repeated. Good day," she curtsied again and walked off.

~End of Flashback~

"Kagome," he mentally murmured, "What am I, no, what are _we_ going to do?"  
He was pulled out of his thoughts as Kagome pulled him to the ground, having found a suitable place free from deaths reek. He gave a small smile, to receive one of her's in return, that made his heart feel lighter, efficiently cutting off any remains of his previous thoughts.

She sat with an attentive look, open face, hands clasped together and placed in her lap. She was ready for a story, and he would rather not talk about himself. So he gave a smirk, pulling her onto his lap, much to her embarassment, and burying his nose into her hair to only groan in frustration.

"Oh Kagome," He muttered, "What this Sesshoumaru would give to have a whiff of your scent. Must you always mask it?"

The princess giggled, "Fine, I'll let you sample my scent. But you are still telling me." She then closed her eyes to focus, and suddenly Sesshoumaru could smell her, and it was wonderful

Her scent, a slight hint of lilies, and lavender, a bit of dirt and grass, even a tiny smidge of sap, there might have been some rose. And if sunshine had a smell, it was something she had. She smelled like a warm summer day, full of passion and joy. If anything, she smelled like a life. Never had another's scent been so appealing to Sesshoumaru, human or demon alike.

Kagome sound of laughter that brought him back to look at her eyes glowing with a fire in them that made him want to capture her lips again, but she rested her head on her chest instead of leaning in and gave him an expectant look.

Sesshoumaru gave an almost inaudible sigh, "Well my princess. Where to begin? Hmm... Lets start towards the beginning. When I was a child, my mother died. I was still young and mourning, when my father took a new mate. In the first place, I didn't want anyone talking to me. I wanted to grieve alone, and my father taking a new mate seemed so unreasonable to me. I was young, and did not see the love the glowed in his eyes; similar to that of the look he gave my own mother.

"I wanted to be alone, so I talked in third person. People would become confused, and annoyed, they would leave me alone. Soon enough though, they became used to it. They would not be deterred by it. Especially Inuyasha's mother, she was so willing and eager to be a mother to me, but I didn't want her to know me. I never liked talking about myself anyways. Talking in third person, lead people off track, and also allowed me to feel more confident and not feel as though I was revealing things about myself."

"I never wanted to feel alone like the time when my mother died, I didn't want to feel that loss and horrible pang. So I didn't want anyone to become close to me again. Eventually Izayoi twisted her way into my heart, until she was like my own mother. Of course she never replaced my true mother. Still, I never like talking about myself. It is disconcerting. That, my princess, is the reason why I talk in third person for most people."

He took in a breath through his nose, and suddenly smelt salt. His head turned to look at the princess in his arms, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Kagome, why are you crying?" Sesshoumaru asked, confusion evident in his voice.

"Oh Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered, "Its so sad. I never knew, I'm sorry."

Sesshoumaru leaned down to lick away her tears, and loved the sound of her giggle, even if it was tearful, "Do not apologize my princess. Being with you, and letting you know who I am, is something I surprisingly welcome."

Kagome looked up at him, as she just realized something, "You, told me your story, all the while talking in first person!"

Kagome could feel his chest rumble with his silent laughter, "Yes, for you Kagome I will talk in first person. For I want you to know me. I wasn't sure what I would feel, telling you about myself, but I feel relieved. This is all so new to me."

* * *

Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru, loving this new side he was showing her. He wanted to tell her about him, when no one else was welcome. She felt her heart feel feather-like, as she rested in his arms, feeling protected and cared for.

"This is new to me too Sesshoumaru," Kagome answered, all the while wearing that glorious smile, "Does this mean you won't talk in third person to me anymore?"

She felt her breath catch in her throat as she saw Sesshoumaru give her a smile. A real smile, even letting his canine teeth show. And he answered,

"Yes my miko, my princess, my warrior, my Kagome," he said, stroking her cheek, "For you."

If it was possible, her smile widened even more and she threw herself at him, throwing her arms around him, and locking his lips with his. Sharing their second kiss, while the sun burned off in the west, settling down for the day, to prepare for tomorrow.


	15. To be Emotionless

My Kagome, Sesshoumaru murmured, as he pulled away from the kiss.

Kagome pouted, "I wasn't done with you yet _mi lord_."

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but my curiosity cannot be contained."

"Curiosity of what Sessho?"

"Sessho?"

"Yes," then a bit meekly she asked, "Is that alright?"

"Yes my princess, that is perfectly alright, but, back on topic. Before I came looking for you, or met, Kiyomi, well you, anyways, I had a talk with your sister."

Kagome gave a smirk, her eyes shining with mirth, "Oh you did. And how did that go?" Kagome knew how difficult her sister could, especially if you didnt know her.

"Yes, and I must say it was quite interesting. She was telling me how you werent suited for the life of royalty, in the aspect that you did not like all the drama. That was part of the reason you ran away I'm guessing?" He didn't stop to let her respond, for he already knew the answer, "That, now that I feel as though I know you better, does not surprise me, but the last bit you sister said did."

"Now what would that be Sessho?"

He paused a moment, trying to remember her wording, "She said, that if I wished to stay alive, I would never share that bit of information she told me. Now, can you tell me what she meant by that, because I'm positive she's not the warrior you are?"

Kagome gave a blush at the praise, but then laughed as she realized her sister's threat, "Well, Im guessing shes referring to her ability to purify you to the point you no longer exist, but that's just my guess."

"Purify? You mean she also possesses holy powers?" Sesshoumaru asked, truly intrigued by this, because though he knew mikos had the ability to mask their power, as he knew Kagome did, but to do so, they had to be decently powerful to be able to handle that.

Kagome giggled, "Yes, though she doesnt train like I do. She practiced enough so she was able to cloak her miko powers. To be seen as a miko, is to be seen as a threat to some demons. We had to make sure that didn't happen."

Sesshoumaru knew at that comment that Kagome was referring to herself, and Kikyo and chose to remain silent on the topic, instead opting for a new question.

"Well, what would you say if we returned to the castle, your home, together? Then I could properly court you," Sesshoumaru asked, his voice trailing off as he watched the miko's reaction.

At first, she tensed up as though in refusal, but Sesshoumaru then felt her muscles relax and her gaze turn thoughtful and he could have beamed if he was an emotional person. She was considering it. He waited, unsure what he would do if she said no, due to his fathers orders.

Her eyes that had a cloudy look to them, cleared and she locked eyes with Sesshoumaru as she answered with a clear voice, "I don't know. For you, I would, but what about Naraku? What about my family? I've brought shame to them, as they had brought shame to me when they asked to court that horrendous half-demon. Still, I dont know how I would be able to face them again. But for you Sesshoumaru, I might be able to. Still, like I said before, what about Naraku?"

Sesshoumaru gave a small smile at her words, "Well Naraku won't be a problem because any claim he made have had over you disappeared when he refused to look for you. Even if he did try and lay claim to you, I would not allow that to happen. I would not let anyone come between us. I would protect you from your father. I would not let anything happen to you."

Kagome had happy tears in her eyes, "You would do that? For me?"

Sesshoumaru gave a smile at what he thought, was a silly question, "Kagome, if you havent realized yet, I would die to protect you. I cannot stand to see your tears. Your smiles make my heart leap. Kagome, I know I do know you all that well, and we have only been together shortly, but I am _more_ than attracted to you my Kagome."

"Sessho, I'm not sure I'm understanding what your saying, not that it still doesnt make my extremely happy, but, she left the sentence hanging in the air as she waited for his explanation."

Sesshoumaru gave a sigh, then paused and choice each of his words carefully, "My Kagome, I believe I am falling in love with you. Would you do me the honor of returning to the castle and allowing me to properly court you?"

Kagome beamed and threw her arms around the demon lords neck while whispering, "Yes! Yes! Yes!"

Sesshoumaru couldn't help it when a grin came upon his face and he held the miko close to him, once again inhaling her scent.

Kagome pulled back to rest in his arms, with a sleepy smile, This has been the best day ever!

Sesshoumaru couldnt help but silently agree with her statement as she fell asleep in his arms and he quietly murmured, Yes, it has.

The last of the suns rays had disappeared, and Sesshoumaru could faintly make out the stars slowly appearing in the sky.

**We are one lucky demon.**

_Hn._

**Oh stop being all emotionless and actually enjoy this. You were just showing Kagome emotion only a few moments ago!**

_Hn._

**You know, trying to make conversation with you is like trying to pluck the moon from the sky. Pointless and impossible!**

_Hn._

**Urgh! You're going to drive me crazy! And you're me! So does that mean, I'm driving myself crazy. Hmm...**

_You may be my inner self, but we are totally different._

**He speaks!**

_You have heard me speak before, or do you lack memory to the point where you are not able to recall all of our previous conversations?_

**Hey you dont have to get all snide and snooty Mr. High and Mighty!**

_You would do well to watch your words._

**Or what? Gonna cut out my tongue? **

_No, I will lock you away deep within my subconscious until you are begging for freedom._

**Jeez dont have to get all defensive.**

_Then do not provoke me._

**You dont treat Kagome like this.**

_You are obviously not Kagome._

**Okay, well anyways, speaking of the beautiful princess, how exactly are we going to handle her father and Naraku?**

_These are good questions._

**You don't know?**

_You would know if I did. Naraku will be easy enough to handle. King Aiko on the other hand will be more of a challenge._

**So, does that mean you will let me take over if we have to deal with Naraku?**

_No. Not unless it is absolutely necessary for Kagomes safety._

**Come on! Just let me take over and get rid of him! Then we wont have to worry about him any more!**

No.

**Fine. Then how are we going to deal with the king?**

_That, I'm not exactly sure of. Just try to make sure Kagome is safe. That is all that matters._

**Sigh. All right, but really, cant I just get rid of Naraku once and for all? Pretty please?**

No.

**Fine,** his beast grumbled before silence reigned in Sesshoumarus mind, and he soon drifted off to sleep, making sure Kagome was comfortably set in his arms. Who knew what would happen tomorrow.


	16. To be Flying

Kagome woke up to see Sesshoumaru starring down at her, his face seemingly content.

"Good morning," she murmured with a yawn.

Sesshoumaru merely gave her a small smile and helped her to her feet.

Kagomes stomach rumbled much to her embarrassment. She covered her stomach as though that would silence the rumbles of hunger, and gave Sesshoumaru an apologetic smile.

He just chuckled before saying, "I'll go get you some breakfast." And disappeared in a flash, leaving Kagome to sigh and make a fire and think.

"I'm going to court Sesshoumaru! But, that means we have to go back home. Which means well have to deal with my family. I'm sure Kikyo, has forgiven me. And I would hope my mother has forgiven me too; but father. Oh father must be livid with me! I have brought shame upon him. Probably not even the news of my courtship to Sesshoumaru would appease him. He would probably rather banish and disown me than have to see my face again." Kagome sighed sadly, the fire now burning with life as she starred into it with blank eyes.

* * *

Sesshoumaru whisked off in hopes to find some small prey, kill it, and return to Kagome as soon as possible.

**Wondering what she is thinking.**

Sesshoumaru didnt even bother to respond, but was wondering the same thing. Instead he opted for killing the rabbit, and running back to Kagome.

He reached the clearing easily enough, to see the princess engrossed in thought, with a sad, contemplative look upon her face as she starred into the flames.

He smirked as he practically flew to her side, dropping his kill of by the fire to wrap his arms around her, pulling her into his chest.

* * *

Kagome gave a small, startled scream, and was ready to purify the creature that had snuck up on her before recognizing the aura, and feeling the familiar silent rumbling of the demons chest.

"Sesshoumaru! Dont scare me like that!" Kagome scolded, with a gentle swat to his arm.

"I had to get your attention." he replied simply.

"Well you could have said my name!"

"Ah, but where is the fun in that?" he asked as he nuzzled her neck, taking in her addicting scent.

Kagome pouted, but that ended soon enough when she giggled at Sesshoumaru's nuzzling. Then, to his disappointment, she got up and gave a smirk before fetching the rabbits. She quickly skinned them and roasted them over the fire. Of course she politely offered the demon lord some, even though he declined.

Kagome ate breakfast, and the two sat in a comfortable silence a while. Just enjoying each other companion. Kagome also enjoyed the fact that when she was with Sesshoumaru she didnt need to fill every second with talk. It was nice, pleasant, to just be able to bask in the silence. Unfortunately for Kagome though he thoughts trailed off until she was at the point where her thoughts about the demon lord sitting next to her were no all that innocent. Her blush giving her away.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was subtly watching the miko princess. His miko princess, he corrected himself and caught sight of her blush.

Sesshoumaru closed the small distance between them by pulling her into his lap and asking in a alluring whisper, "Now, what is it that brought that lovely blush to your cheeks might I ask?"

If Sesshoumaru had not been a demon he was positive he would not having heard her almost inaudible answer of, "You."

"Hmm, as much as I would like to implore you to further tell me of how thoughts me brought that rosy color to your cheeks, I believe it would be good time to return my miko."

Kagome suddenly turned a bit fearful as she visibly gulped, as though she could swallow her worry, "Now?"

"So, you'll take on hundreds of demons without another thought, but the thought of meeting your father," Sesshoumaru trailed off, while quirking an eyebrow at her.

Kagome nodded, "Yes, I'd rather take on demons any day than facing my fathers wrath."

Sesshoumaru gave Kagome an encouraging nuzzle, "Don't worry. I'll protect you."

Kagome sighed, "Promise?"

"Promise."

The two stood up, Sesshoumaru keeping an arm wrapped Kagome, and making his demon cloud below him.

Kagome gave a startled yelp, clinging to Sesshoumaru as they rose off the ground.

* * *

Kagome squeezed her eyes shut as they steadily made their way higher and higher.

"Um, Sessho?"

"Yes my Kagome?"

"I have a confession to make..."

Sesshoumaru gave her an amused glance that she didn't see, with her eyes being closed so tightly, but asked, "And what might that be?"

"Well, I really am not a big fan of heights," she mumbled.

"That's alright my princess, I will keep you safe," he whispered into her ear, but thinking of how when they landed the ways he would tease her about this fear.

Finally after the silence was getting on his last nerve he told Kagome, "Open your eyes."

"Now why in the world would I do that!" Kagome asked, her grip not relenting as she held on to Sesshoumaru, her voice incredulous.

"Just open your eyes."

She did so, slowly but surely, but when they were fully open, she wasn't sure if she would be able to close them again. The sight was breathtaking.

"Oh Sessho! Its gorgeous!" Kagome said in an awed voice.

She looked out at the sun rising over the horizon. Tinting the clouds so they all held marvelous shades of purples and pinks. Kagome spread her arms wide as though she was flying like a bird, thankfully with Sesshoumaru' arm still secure around her waist.

* * *

Sesshoumaru smiled as Kagome had her arms out wide. She seemed to have forgotten her fear of heights enough to enjoy it. He loved the fact that there was another who was able to understand his love of flying.

Kagome leaned back into him, thankfully not clutching him to the point where his arm started to go numb like last time, but just content to lean against his chest.

"You know, with you, flying might not be so bad," Kagome murmured.

He grinned, "That's what I was hoping for."

"So, how long did we get to keep flying?" Kagome asked, never wanting their journey to end.

"Well, unfortunately not all that long. Flying is much faster than going by foot."

Kagome sighed in disappointment, "Answer the question Sessho."

"About an hour or so," he answered after a moment of calculating.

"All right, now, what to say to my family, and the court... Oh boy..."

Sesshoumaru couldnt help but silently agree. This day should be interesting.


	17. To be Degraded

As they reared the castle, Kagome masked her miko powers until her abilities looked like that of any other human. Sesshoumaru soon lowered them until they touched the ground. Thankfully Sesshoumarus arm remained around her waist; otherwise she probably would have toppled over as she found her legs a bit numb. Though that also may have been from her nerves. Had it only been a week since she had runaway? She sighed, so much had changed.

* * *

Sesshoumaru kept a firm hold on the dazed princess as they walked to the main gates. She was obviously nervous, he could practically smell it coming off of her in waves.

"Give this Sesshoumaru entrance," Sesshoumaru demanded, easily slipping back into talking in third person.

The guards straighten up, suddenly looking more alert; "We cannot give entrance to anyone until the princess has been returned to the castle."

Kagome bristled at this, "For your information, _the princess,_ I believe, has the ability to return at her own free will."

The guard scoffed, "She is a woman. As you are, and you should hold your tongue wench."

If it was possible Kagome bristled more and refrained from attacking the man, instead opting for hissing, "What did you just say?"

The man looked like he was about to laugh until Sesshoumaru smoothly cut in saying, "This Sesshoumaru thinks you should apologize for speaking to the princess in such a manner."

The guard considerably blanched, and started stuttering out apologies, and was bowing, begging for forgiveness.

The other man, the one who had wisely remained silent gave Kagome an apologetic smile, giving the princess a bow before straightening.

When the man finished, he stood, his head still bowed with shame.

Kagome did not take pity on him though when she said, "You should watch your words and be thankful I am generous enough for not having your tongue cut from your mouth for your slight to my gender. If this is how you address others of my gender then I may have to consider some type of punishment."

The guard gave a gulp before stuttering, "I apologize mi lady. I assure you it will not be happening again."

Kagome glared, "It had better not. It seems I had better pay better attention to the men hired for the guard." And with that, she walked into the castle with all her royal glory shining through even though she was wearing common miko clothing. Her head held high, her walk confident and full of authority.

Sesshoumaru smirked noticing this different side to her. When he saw her, as a princess, for the first time, she seemed timid and meek. When he met her as a miko, as Kiyomi, she was full of life, and carefree. Now, this was a person born of noble blood, strong and powerful. And yes, Sesshoumaru realized he liked this side of her too.

He swiftly followed her, of course after having sent the bumbling fool of a guard a glare.

* * *

Kagome was still so furious with that guard for degrading her just because she was female; she failed to truly notice her surroundings. Or the people gasping and whispering, and of course the smiles and bows. She was thinking how, yes even though women weren't given all that much respect that they still shouldn't be treated like filth! Her thoughts only came to a halt when she felt something plow into her, efficiently knocking the wind out of her while doing so.

"Oof!" Kagome managed, as she felt two things, she believed they were arms, wrap around her.

"Kagome!" cried a happy voice, "Oh I thought I'd never see you again."

Kagome eyes widen in realization, then quickly looked around making sure no one noticed their casual exchange.

Kagome then smiled and cried happily, "Ming!"

She wrapped her arms around her friend, the two shedding some tears, yet being so happy to see one another. When they pulled away Ming immediately started talking.

"I didn't think I would ever see you again! Oh Kagome! Youre here! Youre here!" then it dawned on Ming, her friend had returned, and it looked like on her own free will, "Now what exactly are you doing here? I thought you ran away so you wouldnt have to deal with the life of royalty? That doesnt really work when you come back on your own free will!"

Kagome sighed, "I know Ming. I still hate the life of royalty as much as ever, but I have been convinced to change my mind," she said this last bit with a small, dreamy smile.

Ming gave her friend a devious smile, "Oh la la! I want the details!"

"Long story short, my heart has been stolen, from none other than," she trailed off as she an arm wrap around her waist.

* * *

Sesshoumaru had been bombarded by his group of fan girls almost as soon as he stepped foot inside the castle. After having untangled himself from the pesky female specimen, he went (more like ran, though he would never admit it) to find Kagome. Thankfully she had to keep her scent unmasked, so her miko abilities wouldn't be discovered, and he could find her easier.

When her scent grew distinctly stronger, he was hit with the smell of salt.

Tears.

He quickened his pace, but stopped at the sound of a female voice, that was not his Kagome.

"Oh la la! I want the details!"

Then he heard his miko answer, "Long story short, my heart has been stolen by none other than," he couldnt help but feel a sweep of emotion hearing her words, but at that point he went to wrap his arm around her waist, drawing her into him.

He gave her a playful growl, ignoring the servant girl who was gawking at the scene before them, "This Sesshoumaru was abandoned to simpering fools while you are telling your heart story to this woman."

"Sessho!" Kagome happily cried, and then giggled at his little rant, "I apologize for leaving you to the simpering fools' mercy."

"Ming, this is Lord Sesshoumaru. Sessho, this is my best friend Ming."

Ming dropped into a graceful curtsy, while Sesshoumaru inclined his head.

"My greetings mi lord," Ming said, a bit quietly, not sure how the demon lord would react.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, but the look in his eyes was enough to convince Ming he would not do anything horrendous. So, she smiled and said to Kagome, "Well, I must be going now Kagome. I wish you luck."

Kagome stepped out Sesshoumaru embrace and gave her friend a hug, "I'll try to see you soon Ming."

Ming smiled and walked off leaving the two alone.

"So, how exactly did you get away from the simpering fools, as you put it?" Kagome asked with a smile playing around the corners of her mouth.

He bent his head down, and when he answered his breath tickled her ears, sending shivers down her spine, "That is for me to know, and you to wonder."

Kagome giggled and took hold of Sesshoumarus hand, guiding him to the throne room. No time to turn back now.


	18. To be Unprepared

Kagome lead Sesshoumaru to where she knew her father would be. She didn't stop think of what she should say, or even do for fear that well, fear, would overwhelm her and she would chicken out. She couldn't let that happen, so she held her head high and paused outside the doors.

Kagome turned to address the man, looking him dead in eye, as she demanded, "Let me in. Now."

The man was about to protest but did a double take at the look in her eyes, and stuttered, "Yes mi lady. Right away mi lady."

Kagome gave a curt nod of approval, not noticing Sesshoumaru's faint smirk.

The man meekly asked, "What would you like to announce you as mi lady?"

Kagome glared, not caring if she was scaring the living daylights out of the poor man as she answered coolly, "I said, let me in. What of that sentence do you not seem to understand?"

The man visibly gulped, Kagome was vaguely reminded of the guard from earlier, "Nothing mi lady. I mean, I understand mi lady. One moment please mi lady."

Kagomes fixed her sight on the doors waiting for them to open; absentmindedly wondering what she was going to say.

* * *

Sesshoumaru could have laughed at the man's instantaneous change in demeanor when Kagome ordered him to open the doors, but remained silent. He had slipped his hand out of hers, knowing she was too focused on getting to her father to even notice.

The babbling man quickly opened the doors, and Sesshoumaru kept his eye on Kagome, wondering what was going to occur.

* * *

Kagome kept her head held high and walked through the doors, her stride steady and even. Her gaze roamed over the court; all of them silent and watching her with many mixtures of emotion; confusion, respect, fear, anger, understanding, sympathy, joy, and even awe.

She then looked to her family, Kikyo gave a questioning gaze, but looked past her then her face transformed into an almost devious smirk. Kagome didn't stop to question that as she saw her mother. The queen looked ready to burst into tears of joy at her daughters return, already haven forgiven her for having left.

Then, the king, her father. He looked aghast to see her there. A small amount of relief shone through his eyes, the father in him being unable to be happy his child was safe, but the king in him overruled that small joy. He seemed incredulous that she had shown her face again. After having disgraced him like that! He was even tempted to consider calling the guards to throw her out, and claim that she was not his daughter. Yes, he was about to disown her, but refrained.

Kagome did not budge under his gaze; instead she sunk into a graceful curtsy, before regaining her confident stance.

"My King, I ask to hold a private court with you and of course a few selected members of your choosing. Though I insist that I may also have a few members of my choice present." She said this with such authority and surety that not even her own father thought of refusing her.

Only ten minutes later, the King sat on his throne, mother to his right, with Sesshoumaru's father to his left. Kikyo and Inuyasha stood to the queens right.

* * *

Sesshoumaru stood to Kagome right, his presence calming her unseen bundle of nerves. He was tempted to take her hand and give it a gentle squeeze, but refrained. Not exactly sure if physical contact with the princess in front of Kagome's father would help the situation any. He took another look at Kagome and instantly changed his mind at her too calm face, the cloudy look in her eyes, and the smell of barely detectable fear was enough that he couldnt help but step an inch closer to her and grab her hand.

She gave a small smile of thanks and he slightly inclined his head. Yes, taking her hand had been the right choice.

* * *

Kagome spoke first, "Well father, I have managed to return. Even though you saw it fit that someone come and find me when I made it obvious I did not wish to return." She said this with such an icy tone, that she could see her father flinch. Though if she had been anyone else besides his daughter she wouldnt have noticed the small movement. She didn't quite care that now she wanted to return to court Sesshoumaru.

"Yes. And thankfully, Lord Sesshoumaru was able to bring you back home. Now, it is time for you to see Lord Naraku. You have kept him waiting long enough with your childish acts." the King announced, his eyes narrowed as he look at the miko princess.

Kagome opened her mouth ready to refuse and protest, by yelling at the top of her lungs but Sesshoumaru bit her to the punch.

"King Aiko, this Sesshoumaru does not understand what balderdash you having been rambling on about to the princess, but was it not when Naraku refused to search for the princess, any and all claims of courtship he held upon her no longer existed?" Sesshoumaru questioned, not caring that while he questioned the king he also insulted him.

Kagome refrained from giggle at the red tinge of anger that started to color her fathers face from Sesshoumaru's inquiry.

"Yes. That is what I first issued," the king answered, almost warily, "Lord Naraku though, has told me that it was only in the best interest of taking care of his people that he was unable to look for my daughter. He has also convinced me that a courtship between himself and my youngest daughter would still be perfectly fit."

Kagome gasped, and Sesshoumaru snarled quietly, also unknowingly stepping even closer to Kagome as though he could protect her from the horrid half-demon, villages away. Though he didn't know what was going to happen, he had never expected this.

* * *

* * *

**Author's note: Sorry! I just couldn't resist the little cliffy! I'll try and update soon. :D**


	19. To be Excited

"That is not what was agreed to your highness," Sesshoumaru sneered, "Since when does a King go back on his word?"

The king bristled, "I have not gone back on my word. In actuality, I have kept true to my promise to Naraku. Have I not?" He arched an eyebrow as though daring Sesshoumaru to contradict him.

Well, he obviously didn't know Sesshoumaru.

"No, you haven't," Sesshoumaru replied coldly, somewhat enjoying how the king seemed to bristle even more, "Naraku dishonored your request to search for your daughter. Surely another could have looked after his people. If he truly cared about the princess - as he should have if he was suppose to court her - then he would have looked for he immediately, but he did not. Therefore, there seems to be no logical conclusion, or reason as to why he should be able to court your youngest."

The King looked furious. Sesshoumarus logic seemed to have no wholes for him to argue against, which did not stop him from trying though, as he declared, "I am King. What I says goes."

Sesshoumaru now arched an eyebrow, "This Sesshoumaru does not doubt that your highness. But, it seems you have contradicted yourself. You have agreed that whoever found Princess Kagome, had your blessing to court her. Yet, you also reinstated Naraku's permission to court her. So, it is hard to understand what you are saying in the overall picture."

Kagome's father's face had taken a blue tinge to it as his fury rose higher and higher with Sesshoumarus every word. He took a deep calming breath, trying to recompose himself before saying, "Young one, for what reason does the fact the Naraku is going to be courting my youngest daughter concern you?"

Sesshoumaru resisted the urge to roll his eyes, "What other reason would this Sesshoumaru have even gone searching for your daughter other than the fact that you gave your blessing to whoever found her to be able to court her?"

Kagome wasn't sure if she should have been somewhat insulted by what Sesshoumaru had just said, but decided to brush it off.

"Hmm..." King Aiko murmured, "This is an interesting situation. There seems only one way to handle this dilemma."

Kagome stiffened by Sesshoumarus side, already knowing what her father would say. Sesshoumaru also knew what the king would say, but did not seem as phased.

"You and Naraku will fight for Princess Kagome's hand in, um, courtship," he somewhat stuttered out the last bit, but seemed pleased. Two powerful lords would be fighting for his daughter; he never could have seen it coming.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru with wide eyes filled with fright, and whispered, "No."

Sesshoumaru met her gaze, and a gentle appearance filled his amber eyes. His hand softly cupped her face and he whispered, "Do not fret my princess. This battle will be over shortly."

Kagome shook her head, but held her hand over his to keep it in place, "No, I don't want to fight. What if you got hurt?"

Sesshoumaru gave her a small reassuring smile, "You truly must stop fretting. It is most unbecoming, and haven been given permission to fight that horrendous half-demon will be my pleasure. You know I can handle myself," Sesshoumaru whispered.

Kagomes lipped starting sticking out in a pout, "Sessho, its not nice to want to fight others," but there was mirth in her eyes, and then she added, "Please Sessho, please stay safe."

"For you my princess," Sesshoumaru continued to whisper, "I will try my hardest." He then leaned over to gently kiss her forehead. The simple gesture still sending Kagomes heartbeat soaring.

She sighed, and reluctantly released Sesshoumarus hand, "I'll see you soon, hopefully."

Sesshoumaru nodded, giving her hand one more squeeze before she turned to walk off.

He watched her leave before he turned to his father. The king and queen having retired to their chambers, and Kikyo had been escorted out.

"Well son, it seems your eye has been caught," Inutaisho said, his eyes sparkling somewhat deviously.

Sesshoumaru remained silent, knowing Inuyasha would barge in, three. Two. One.

"You've gone soft! A girl! Oh how the mighty have fallen!" Inuyasha cried, clutching his stomach, being unable to hold back his laughter.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, "Speak for yourself. You blush like an idiot whenever your intended walks in the room."

Inuyasha ducked his head and muttered, "At least I don't smile like a dope."

Sesshoumaru smirked, "Nope, your smile is more like a lovesick fool unable to control himself."

"Why I oughta!" Inuyasha was ready to swing his fists and fight, but his father held him back.

"Sesshoumaru, stop provoking your brother. Inuyasha, leave Sesshoumaru alone."

Inuyasha muttered something unintelligent under his breath and glared at the floor.

Inutaisho turned to his eldest son and became serious, "If you truly want to be with Kagome, you must fight Naraku until his is unable to pursue her. Now that she is a challenge, he will want the princess all the more."

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes I know. Goodnight father. Inuyasha." He then turned smartly on his heel and walked off. Retiring early to his chambers, conveniently located near Kagome's.

**Yes we get to finally fight Naraku!**

_I know._

**Can we kill him!**

_Probably._

**YES!**

_Hn._

**Aren't you excited?**

_Of course._

**You don't seem excited.**

_I have more self-control and restraint than you it seems then._

**Who cares! Why arent you more excited? We finally get to beat up this piece of filth!**

_I know._

**You are impossible to have a conversation with! Its a wonder Kagome is able to stand you. Us. Oh you know what I mean.**

_Must I remind you that you are not Kagome?_

**I know that! Still, how can she stand you, us, urgh you get the picture. You are impossible to talk to!**

_She is a woman that understands not every silence needs to be filled with words._

**Sigh. I can never win an argument with you, can I?**

_No, so stop trying._

**Well, I cant say I wont stop trying, even if you are right.**

_And you call me impossible?_

**You know what? I give up!**

_Hn._

Sesshoumaru entered his room and prepared for bed. Tomorrow was sure to be interesting.


	20. To be a Vision

Kagome somehow managed to sleep, probably from an overstrained mind, in her opinion, but otherwise she couldn't be sure. The morning came far too quickly, and not in a gentle manner either.

A startling coldness hit her face and she leapt out of bed. Her hair and face now soaking wet. She scanned the room, looking for her assaulter, her body tense, as though ready for a fight. When she saw a smirking Ming standing a safe distance away with what Kagome was assuming was an empty pitcher she relaxed a bit.

"Now what was that for?" Kagome asked, sounding exasperated, but she couldn't truly be upset with her friend. And Ming knew it.

"I decided to wake you up the fast way," she replied with a shrug, her eyes gleaming with laughter.

"And why could I not continue sleeping?" Kagome asked while ringing out the water in her hair.

"You need to tell me everything that happened of course!" Ming cried as though it was totally obvious.

"Of course," Kagome sighed with a smile. She smoothed out the blankets and took a seat on her bed, patting the empty space beside her for Ming to sit on.

Her friend skipped over happily, her eyes eager with a silent plea for a story.

Kagome told her tale, from first seeing Sesshoumaru outside of the palace, to their first kiss. Of course she didn't leave out the battle with the horrid demons, or, their second kiss. Yes, she blushed twice also. She didn't go into details of the personal stuff Sesshoumaru shared with her, well actually she just skipped right over that, and opted for telling Ming of her flying experience. How amazing it was, even though she was nervous at first, and the breathtaking sight. Finally, concluding with Naraku and Sesshoumaru being forced to fight, the winner being able to court her.

Ming put comforting hand on Kagomes shoulder, "Sesshoumaru will be fine Kagome."

Kagome nodded, "I know, but that doesnt make me any less worried."

"That's only normal. You know, I would actually be somewhat worried if you werent nervous about Sesshoumaru," Ming said so matter-of-factly that Kagome couldnt help but burst out into laughter, and of course Ming joined.

Ming then stood and offered her hand to Kagome, who took it and stood, as Ming said, "Time to get you ready to see your love, and your enemy, oh and your family of course."

Kagome gave a little nervous sound that sounded something like "**eek!**" and let Ming get her ready. Her mind was a bit too dazed to even argue against having the royal treatment be given to her. She had to admit, she was nervous about breakfast. Would Sesshoumaru act cold and aloof to her, now that they were around so many others? Would Naraku try anything on her? What would her mother say? Or her sister? Or worse, what would her father say? If he said anything that is...

Kagome gave a sigh and mentally shook herself of the thoughts would give her more anxiety and just let herself be calmed by Ming's steady hand brushing out her hair. She had time to thing of everything later.

* * *

When Kagome opened her eyes to look at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help the small gasp that escaped her lips. Her hands instantly fluttered down to smooth the front of her dress and the beautiful woman in the mirror copied her, having a small smile on her face.

"Oh Ming," Kagome said in a happy whisper, "This is wonderful!"

Ming just gave a silent nod with a smug little smile on her face and joy in her eyes as she watched her friend twirl around in the gown.

It was a midnight blue gown with hints of purple through out it. There was silver threading, and even some lighter blue that surprisingly blended nicely. Her sleeves fit to her elbow where they flowed out into a kimono style so she could tuck away her hands. There was a corset style in the front, and it accented her every curve. The bottom flowed out to trail behind her and was trimmed with the silver and blue threading in intricate designs. It was amazing. Even Kagome - who couldn't stand dresses - couldn't help but marvel at it.

Kagome opened her mouth to say something but shut it, then tried again but wasn't able to form any words.

Ming came up and gently laid a hand on Kagomes should and said, "I know. I'm glad you like it."

Kagome gave her a broad smile while still watching the beautiful woman in the mirror with awe then tore her gaze away to hug her friend, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

"Come now, you have to get to the dinning hall so you can see you love," Ming said with a dreamy look in her eyes.

Kagome then growled, "And my enemy, and my family. Oh Ming how am I going to handle this!"

Ming rolled her eyes, "You took on the giant pack of demons just a couple of days ago and took that on without a second thought."

"I didn't have time to give a second thought," Kagome muttered, but Ming ignored her and continued.

"Toughen up and go face your fears princess," Ming said using her nickname that she knew Kagome couldn't stand, earning her a glare.

Kagome then took a deep breath and tuned to walk out the doors thinking, "Alright. Im ready. I hope..."

* * *

The steward escorted her to the dinning hall, not saying a word. Kagome didn't mind though as she prepared herself, or tried to for what might happen, which could range from nothing, to someone dying or even possibly Naraku giving up claim to Kagome so there would be no fight at all! Kagome was really hoping for the last option to take place but it was unlikely, with Naraku being so arrogant he wouldn't back down from anything he thought was a challenge. Kagome just so happened to be that challenge.

She stopped outside the doors, with one last deep breath, she held her head high, and they opened the doors.

* * *

Sesshoumaru's head snapped up as he heard Kagome being announced. He knew he probably should have been more discreet about it, but he wanted to see her and how she fared the night. When he saw her though his mind went blank momentarily.

She was a vision with her shining black her and gorgeous blue eyes being brought out by her stunning gown. He had to resist the urge to rush to her side and pull her into a kiss. He wasn't quite sure where all these sudden these strange emotions and urges arose within him, well he knew it was Kagome, but it still felt very, _different_. Not that he minded, in fact he welcomed it. Sesshoumaru would only ever admit that to Kagome though, if he admitted it at all that is.

Kagome smiled in his direction, and he gave her a small smile in return, hoping shed understand. She nodded and went to sit by her sister. Unfortunately, that meant she was sitting right across from Naraku. Yet, he was happy because that meant she sat next to him. He took her hand under the table and gave it a reassuring squeeze, and couldn't help but hope the fight would start soon. He was more than eager to finally be able to beat up Naraku. With one glare for good measure in Naraku's direction, he began to eat.


	21. To be Worried

Sesshoumaru was eating the food before him dutifully but didnt pay too much attention to it. Instead, he was thinking of the multitude of ways he could kill Naraku for even thinking of claiming what was his, and watching Kagome. Said princess, leaned over slightly and was daintily eating, though her appearance looked calm and at ease, Sesshoumaru could tell that was not the case.

Her eyes were glazed and distant, and her scent was faintly afraid, though she did a good job of hiding it. Her hand-that Sesshoumaru still had hold of-was slightly clammy. He could even vaguely hear her heartbeat, and it was faster than normal.

Sesshoumaru began making small circles on the back of her hand with his thumb, trying to soothe her nerves.

* * *

Kagome was dragged out of her thoughts, well actually worries of all the ways Naraku could possibly harm Sesshoumaru, when she felt small circles being traced on her hand. She looked up and met Sesshoumarus gaze, giving a small grateful smile.

By the look in his eyes Kagome knew, that he knew, what she had been thinking. She could have sighed, sadly or in an exasperated way she wasnt sure, but refrained as her father stood to speak.

"I thank you for coming today, as today Lord Naraku, and Lord Sesshoumaru will have a duel. The winner has my blessing to court Princess Kagome.

"Now, my Lords, I must go over the rules with you. You both have one hour to prepare, and then must meet in the courtyard where our soldiers train. Because of both of you having demon blood flowing through your veins, no weapons will be necessary, or allowed.

"The victor does not have to kill their opponent to win, merely make them submit. Though, if one of you must die, well, that is fair.

"Now that you both know the rules do either of you wish to forfeit?"

The King looked at the two lords, when Sesshoumaru stood.

"This Sesshoumaru will fight for the Princess's hand," He then sat down, and glanced at Kagome. Her eyes were shining with happiness, and fear. Not for herself of course, but for Sesshoumaru. Then, Naraku stood.

"I will not forfeit," was all he said. Then he too took his seat. Though he did receive a glare from Sesshoumaru.

The King was beaming, Very well. After breakfast, you may both have your hour of preparation.

* * *

Naraku left first, but Sesshoumaru opted to stay until Kagome was done, and escorted her to her room.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome began.

"I know Kagome. You are worried. Though thoughtful, it is unnecessary," he gave a small laugh as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear, "My princess. I will be fine. Was it not I that saved you at our last battle?"

Kagome blushed but said, "That may be so, and I know you can take care of yourself. I just wish Naraku would go away."

"He will go away. Once I am through with him."

Sesshoumaru then leaned in and placed a kiss on Kagomes forehead, "Try and stay busy. I'll see you soon." He then started to walk off.

"Alright, but Sesshoumaru, before you go," Kagome trailed off and Sesshoumaru turned back around and was slightly surprised when he felt Kagomes lips press against his own. Not that he fought it though. Instead he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him, then reluctantly set her back on her feet and broke away.

"I expect to finish that when I beat Naraku," Sesshoumaru murmured in her ear, then walked off to prepare. All the more eager to finish Naraku off once and for all.

* * *

Kagome, slightly dazed, entered her bedroom. Ming wasn't there, though Kagome wasnt all that surprised considering it was still breakfast time for the servants. She brushed out her hair and absentmindedly fantasized about a certain demon lord. Hoping the fight would end soon so she could finish that kiss. She gave a sigh and smoothed out her gown again as she stood.

It was time to find Kikyo and tell her everything that happened. She deserved to know.

* * *

Sesshoumaru made his way to one of the dojos the king had offered for him to meditate in, when he ran into his brethren.

"Sesshoumaru! Wait up!" called out who could only be his annoying half-brother.

Resisting the urge to speed up and act like he hadnt heard him, he asked, "What is it Inuyasha. This Sesshoumaru is busy."

"Oh lay off the whole third person crap will you? I was just about to tell you-wait a second," Inuyasha then sniffed at the air, "You reek of Kagome!"

Then with a glare from Sesshoumaru he amended, "Not in a bad way. Gosh, calm down. But the smell," he gave another sniff, "its coming mostly from your mouth! What were you doing? His brother asked with a devious glint in his eyes."

"That is none of your concern _little brother_. Now what were you going to tell this Sesshoumaru?"

"Oh right, Father wanted to let you know," Inuyasha then leaned in and whispered something to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru gave a nod before saying, "You'll have to thank Father for this Sesshoumaru, for preparations must be made for the duel."

Inuyasha nodded in understand and gave a mock bow, "Yes captain." Then speed off before Sesshoumaru could knock him upside the head.

Sesshoumaru entered the dojo, and sat; his aura calming and his mind clearing. With the new information father had provided for him, finishing off Naraku would be all that much easier.


	22. To be Claimed

Kagome sat with her sister, after having explained all that had occurred and the two just sat and talked. Kikyo told Kagome about how Inuyasha was so sweet and caring - though Kagome was wondering if she was just blinded by loved, or that Inuyasha really had a sweet side.

Soon though, Kagome left to go see mother. Just one more person she needed to retell _everything_ too.

"Stay safe sister," Kagome said as she hugged Kikyo.

"And you sister," Kiyo replied, in their normal way of saying their goodbyes, and then added, "Keep your eye out for trouble, and keep your senses open."

Kagome gave a small laugh, "I will Kikyo. And keep your eye of Inuyasha, he is a bit of a troublemaker if you haven't noticed."

Kikyo blushed, "I noticed."

Kagome resisted mentioning the change Inuyasha brought out in her and just parted ways. As she walked to meet her mother, she took note in the changes in Kikyo. She expressed so much more emotion, and life, and well love, it was incredible what her love for Inuyasha brought out in her. Kagome wondered if her love for Sesshoumaru brought out any changes in her too.

"What a second. Love? Am I truly in love with Sesshoumaru?" Kagome paused as she asked herself. She couldnt deny the answer her heart provided for her, beating loud and clear. Yes. She was in love with Sesshoumaru.

"Oh great! Now I'm going to worry even more about him!" Kagome thought to herself, but wasnt truly upset. How can you be when you realize you're in love?

"Well, look what we have here," chuckled a deep voice that sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

Kagome froze, and quickly recomposed herself as she said, "Greetings Lord Naraku." Then continued walking.

A cold hand then grasped her shoulder and spun her around, "Not so fast princess."

Kagome couldn't help but give a startled gasp as her back hit the wall forcefully. Naraku had pinned her hands above her head, and smirked at her, pressing his body closer to her.

Kagome hissed, "Back away Naraku. Now."

Naraku just laughed, "Oh no princess. I have something to tell you." Though he pressed himself even closer to her and Kagome couldn't help but see the lust in his eyes.

He then leaned in, his lips brushing her ear, "You are mine." He then nipped at her ear, and Kagome did not hold back her scream.

"Sesshoumaru!"

* * *

Sesshoumaru was still meditating when he heard a distinct scream of, "Sesshoumaru!"

_Kagome!_

**Mate in trouble.**

At his point Sesshoumaru was already flying through the castle to where he heard the scream, he then told his beast.

_She is not my mate._

**Yet.**

_True._

He then reached Kagome, who had her back pressed up against the wall and was glaring at Naraku who was on the opposite end of the hallway. Probably just having back off from Kagome when he heard Sesshoumarus approach.

Naraku's stench covered Kagome, but under that horrid smell, he could smell her immense anger and barely detectable fear.

Sesshoumaru turned on Naraku, and in a hiss warned him, "Stay away from what is this Sesshoumaru's Naraku or suffer the consequences."

Naraku just laughed, "She isn't yours to take claim to if I win Sesshoumaru. So value the time you have with her while you can." Then Naraku fled.

Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome, "Kagome are you alright?" His arms were around her, holding her tight.

Kagome clung to him, "I was so close to purifying him. If you hadn't come I think I would have. Oh Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru gave a low comforting growl, and her scent soon shifted into a more pleasant scent, and Naraku's stench was finally fading away.

"Thank you Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered.

"There is nothing to thank me for my dear. I am just glad you are safe," Sesshoumaru murmured.

He then noticed that Kagome had dozed off in his arms, and he gave a small smile, lifting her up in her arms to carry her to her room.

When he entered Kagomes chambers he was greeted by the servant who had greeted Kagome to the castle, Ming, yes that was her name.

"Mi lord, oh!" she said at the sight of Kagome, "Is she alright?"

"Yes, just stressed, please see to it that she does not leave this room until duel, and if she must, she is to be escorted wherever she needs to go."

"Yes mi lord," Ming replied with a bow, and pulled back the covers so Sesshoumaru could lay down the sleeping princess.

Ming left to go get some things, but Sesshoumaru was expecting that it was actually to give him some privacy. He liked that girl; Kagome had good taste in friends.

He kissed her forehead and left to go to the dojo. He still needed to meditate.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was once again interrupted during his meditation when his father came to see him.

"It is time son," was all Inutaisho said.

Sesshoumaru nodded and went to walk by his father's side. Finally could fight that fiend, and possibly kill him. He was really hoping Naraku wouldn't submit so he _could_ kill him.

The walk was silent, but companionable, until his father asked.

"Did you get the information I had Inuyasha relay to you?"

Sesshoumaru nodded, "Yes, thank you. It will be helpful knowing that."

Inutaisho nodded in return and the two stopped at the courtyard where many people, humans and demons alike, gathered, eager to watch the fight.

Sesshoumaru looked out at the crowd and caught sight of Kagome, standing by her sister's side, Inuyasha standing protectively beside them.

Kagomes eyes then locked with his, and she gave him a small smile. The two just starred into each others eyes for a while before Kagome gave a nod of encouragement.

Sesshoumaru then had to walk off, and stood in front of Naraku. Said half-demon smirked at him, but remained silent as the king spoke up.

"You both know the rules. The fight will end at sundown. No weapons. Understood? Good. May the fight begin!"

The king then backed away quickly as though he expected Naraku and Sesshoumaru to rip each others throats out instantly.

The two stood still for a moment before both slipped into fighting stances, Sesshoumaru's claws lengthening and Naraku's smirk just growing bigger.

Yes, Sesshoumaru would take great pleasure in this fight.

* * *

**Authors note: Sorry it took so long to get to the fight scene. I had a bit of writers block. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please review!**


	23. To be Foolish

The two warriors faced one another silently. Then finally Sesshoumaru noticed another flaw of Naraku. Impatience. Naraku growled and leapt at Sesshoumaru, his face still ever so arrogant.

Sesshoumaru merely stepped out of the way; he only dodged the necessary amount, probably making Naraku even angrier, as his punches came faster and faster.

Once again Narakus impatience overcame him as he went out of his way to try and provoke Sesshoumaru.

"What's the matter Sesshoumaru? To afraid to actually fight me! Is the Ice Prince worried he might not win?" Naraku laughed, the sound almost pleasant if it hadn't been filled with malice, "A shock! The Ice Prince actually fighting for something? This is a change!" Naraku laughed, "Then again everything he has ever wanted is right at his fingertips! How did you manage to get the princesss good graces? Hmm... she must have found you good in bed."

**That will NOT be tolerated!** His beast roared

_No, no it will not._

"No one talks about the princess that way," Sesshoumaru growled, swiftly grabbing Narakus neck in the blink of an eye, then quietly hissed, "Especially when this Sesshoumaru is present."

Naraku just smirked, "So, I have finally found what makes you tick. Oh Sesshoumaru, you might regret that."

"Hn."

Sesshoumaru was ready to decapitate that worthless good-for-nothing creature when he heard a scream.

"Sesshoumaru watch out!"

* * *

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru rush in and start to choke Naraku. As much as it pained her to see another in pain, Naraku was another story. Sesshoumaru whispered something to Naraku, probably a threat, or a warning, or a combination of both.

Kagome was so focued on Sesshoumaru she almost didn't notice when something suddenly came into her view. A dark piercing tentacles was aimed right for Sesshoumarus heart, ready to strike through his back and kill him.

Kagome didn't even know what she said until the words had already left her lips, "Sesshoumaru watch out!"

Sesshoumaru suddenly leapt into the air, the tentacle now striking air. Kagome let out a small sigh of relief. Sesshoumaru was safe.

Kikyo squeezed her hand in reassurance, and probably silently letting Kagome know that the grip on her hand was starting to crush it.

Kagome ducked her head meekly and released the pressure off of her sisters hand, back quickly locked her eyes back on the fight; her heart racing with anxiety. Her thoughts were continually repeating themselves.

Please let Sesshoumaru be safe. Please let Sesshoumaru be safe. Please let Sesshoumaru be safe...

* * *

Sesshoumaru jumped as soon as he heard Kagome, and looked down to see a spider tentacle piercing the place he had just been standing. He cursed his foolishness for not having kept more alert.

**Protecting Kagome is not foolishness.**

_True._

Sesshoumaru landed aptly back on his feet and looked coolly on Naraku.

"So, you have finally decided to show your true form, Sesshoumaru commented with a disinterested voice, though he was actually disgusted.

Naraku's head remained, and actually, he still had his arms too. His clothes lay stripped and torn on the ground, as he had shifted into his full demonic form.

His eyes had turned black, his upper half remained, but his lower half was that of a spider. Eight tentacles, and all covered with bristles. It was all black. It was creature like Naraku that sullied the true wonders of black. Others might have said that it suited him, reflecting his dark heart. That may be true. But black was a color of mystery, of something new and unknown. Not evil, or hate it was merely a symbol or secrets. So yes, creatures like Naraku ruined the true wonders of the color of black.

Naraku laughed, for some reasoned he seemed to find many amusing things about this fight that Sesshoumaru could not, "Yes. And now, it is time for your defeat."

Naraku's new legs, if they could be called that, speed him along faster than the eye could see. That being the untrained eye of course. Sesshoumaru could tell it was a fake-out; Naraku was trying to make it appearance as though he was charging at Sesshoumaru, but only a fool would charge when no weapon was available. Even then that was foolish.

Sesshoumaru stepped out of the way as Naraku leapt into the air, and pounced on the ground where Sesshoumaru once stood.

The anger and frustration in his eyes was somewhat humorous as Naraku continually was unable to hit Sesshoumaru. The glare that Naraku sent him might have made a lesser man quiver, but once again Sesshoumaru fought the urge to laugh at Narakus childish tactics.

"Are you too afraid to actually fight me Sesshoumaru?" Naraku scorned, once again trying to provoke him.

Sesshoumaru remained silently, and discreetly tested the poison in his claws. In was time to finish off the hanyou once and for all.

And in the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was off. His feet flying, as he ran though he did not run straight at Naraku, he continually veered off to either side, making a zigzag pattern. Then Sesshoumaru jumped through the air to fast for Naraku to understand what he was doing, his claws grazed Narakus back, effectively allowing the poison to seep into his blood.

Naraku let out an anguished scream, as he felt the poison. The pain was overwhelming as the poison instantly took effect and slowed him down. So, Sesshoumaru knew where his weakness was it seemed. For he could feel the small mark of the spider on his back burning as though a fire was lit upon it.

His mark, his strength, but also his weakness; the spider continued to burn.

Sesshoumaru landed aptly on his feet and took some pleasure in Narakus scream. The information had been useful. Naraku was really almost too easy to beat.

The mark on his back, turned visible when in his true form, was his weakness. Trying to behead him would never would, for his head would merely reattached itself, the same happened if trying to cut off any other appendages. But, when hitting the mark, it made him helpless. He could no longer use ability to heal himself; he could no longer fight.

Sesshoumaru walked back around to face Naraku, who had crumbled to the ground, but silently endured the rest of the pain.

"Do you submit?" Sesshoumaru demanded.

Naraku growled out his quiet yet deadly response of, "No. And jumped at Sesshoumaru."

Sesshoumaru did not expect that say to the least. The poison should have weakened him to the point where he was unable to even move. It seemed he had been proven wrong.

Sesshoumaru made not a sound when he felt a tentacle pierce through his shoulder, close to his heart, but he did stumble back. And it hurt, a lot.  
_How foolish of me._

**Let me fight.**

And so Sesshoumaru obliged. His beast took over, and his body was changing. All of the sudden a giant white dog appeared and leapt at the feeble half-demon. One moment there was Naraku, then next there was torn body parts laying strewn about.

The dog demon gave a growl, and shifted into his humanoid form. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes locked on Naraku, knowing that he would still live, and soon his red eyes faded to gold.

"This Sesshoumaru knows you can here me Naraku, so listen well. Stay away from the princess, or else this Sesshoumaru will not be so merciful."

He then turned and walked to Kagome, and took his face in his hand.

"My princess." Sesshoumaru then proceded to pass out.


	24. To be a Fighter

**Author's Note: If I do not update before then 6th, then I must apologize for from the 6th to the 14th I won't be able to update. Sorry! I'll try to update before that. I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

_

* * *

Previously in To be a Miko_

_One moment there was Naraku, then next there was torn body parts lying strewn about._

_The dog demon gave a growl, and shifted into his humanoid form. Sesshoumaru kept his eyes locked on Naraku, knowing that he would still live, and soon his red eyes faded to gold._

_"This Sesshoumaru knows you can here me Naraku, so listen well. Stay away from the princess, or else this Sesshoumaru will not be so merciful."_

_He then turned and walked to Kagome, and took his face in his hand._

_"My princess." He then passed out.

* * *

_

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried out in worry as her arms instantly wrapped themselves around his limp body to prevent him from falling. She staggered momentarily under the weight, "Sesshoumaru can you hear me?"

She quickly checked his pulse to feel it still beating, even though she could already tell he was unconscious with her holy powers.

Careful, making she didnt jar his injured shoulder, Kagome lay him down, and in a commanding voice said, "Inuyasha, Kikyo, get all these people out of her. Now."

The two nodded silently and started to push everyone back; some complied while others were more resistant, and were to the point where only the tip of Inuyashas blade would convince them to leave.

Kagome had been ripping the cloth and wrapping it around Sesshoumarus shoulder, and then when she was sure no one was around, she started to heal him.

"Kagome! What are you doing? Someone could come up at any minute!" Kikyo whispered slightly fearful.

Kagome ignored her and focused on Sesshoumaru. Her hands were placed over the wound, just barely touching it. The blood was already seeping through the bandages. If she didn't do something to heal him soon, he would lose too much blood. Kagome had to concentrate hard on her healing powers. To heal was very difficult. It was to repair, to speed up what the body was already, naturally doing, without worsening anything. To increase the healing in only a certain part of the body, to make sure it didn't spread. To make sure it was the correct kind of healing.

It was a wonderful yet risky art. If she did not stay focused or have enough control, or even enough power, she could harm Sesshoumaru. His body could start trying to heal himself in places he wasn't injured. His body could try to age even.

So Kagome concentrated hard. She would not allow herself to harm Sesshoumaru. If anything started to go array, she would instantly draw her powers back into herself, even if it meant that the healing process would continue and affect her. If it meant Sesshoumaru being safe, she would do it.

* * *

Sesshoumaru was lost in his senses, lost in his own body and mind until he came face to face with his demon.

The white dog, not as big in his mind, was prancing about happily and chanting in a singsong voice.

**We won! We won! We won!**

Then he noticed Sesshoumarus presence.

**Hey? What are you doing here! You shouldn't be meditating! We should be celebrating with Kagome!**

Sesshoumaru did not restrain the sigh that escaped him.

_I am not meditating._

His inner self suddenly became very serious.

**You're hurt. We're hurt. Badly.**

Sesshoumaru nodded but remained silent.

**So. Is this it? Are we just going to die?**

Sesshoumaru did not respond.

**What about Kagome! Father! Even Inuyasha! What about Izayoi! Are we just going to die and leave them here to mourn us? Just when we beat Naraku! Just when we were allowed to stay! Just when we were accepted! Aren't you even going to fight?**

Sesshoumaru then heard a voice, distant, but so familiar he could not helped but hear it.

"Don't you dare die on me Sesshoumaru! You hear me? Don't you dare die! Not now. Not when I am finally able to say...to say... I love you... Please dont die Sessho! Please!"

_Kagome...

* * *

_

Kagome had started to panic when her healing was still doing little to help. Sesshoumaru's heart was fading. Sometimes it would beat strong, and then it would go weak as though he had only seconds to live. So Kagome did the only left she knew how to do.

"Don't you dare die on me Sesshoumaru! You hear me? Dont you dare die! Not now. Not when I am finally able to say...to say... I love you... Please dont die Sessho! Please!"

Kagome then saw a drop of water land on Sesshoumarus form, and then another. Her hand rose to her face and she discovered where the water had come from. She was crying.

* * *

Sesshoumarus beast roared. **Do you not hear her? Fight! Do not disappoint her! Fight!**

Sesshoumaru's mind was faintly able to process the feeling of a wet substance hitting his being, and then he could vaguely smell salt. Tears. Not just any tears though, Kagome's tears.

And then, Sesshoumaru fought.

* * *

Kagome had felt his heart stop for a moment, and then lost her hope and broke down. Her tears staining her loved one's clothes. But how did that matter anymore? He was lost to her.

But then, suddenly his heart began to beat again, stronger, harder, and faster than before as though fighting off death itself. She could feel his lungs take in air. She could sense the blood flowing through his veins, and his demonic aura growing stronger.

Kagome gave a strangled laugh of joy. He was fighting. He was fighting!

* * *

Sesshoumaru could feel the strain his body gave to live, but that did not matter. He had to get to Kagome. But it was hard, it hurt, so much struggle. Then his inner demon came to his side.

**We will fight together. For Kagome.**

Sesshoumaru nodded his thanks and placed a hand on the white fur. They fought and lived together. They would live. Defeat was not an option.

* * *

Kagome watched intently as Sesshoumaru came to life before her very eyes. She watched his feet quiver, and then his knees bent. Then his arms twitched. Kagome saw his mouth give a small shake, before his eyes snapped open.

"Sesshoumaru!" Kagome cried in an awed whisper as gold eyes met dark royal blue eyes, before she flung herself at him.

* * *

Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, determined to see Kagome, and then he did. His eyes locked with hers, so dark from worry, as she whispered his name.

He tried to give a smile, but was unable to do so before she threw herself at him.

His winced in pain but did not let go. Not when she was safe, in his arms.

"My Kagome," was his hoarse reply.

Kagome tears came back, "I thought I lost you! I thought you were gone!"

His hand stroked the back of her hair and he whispered fiercely, "Never... There is something to be said."

He pulled back enough so he could look her in the eyes and say, "I love you my Kagome."

Kagome beamed, "I love you too Sessho."

Then Sesshoumaru pulled her into him to kiss her.


	25. To be Nothing

**Authors note: I am so, so sorry for not having update sooner. First, I couldnt because I was on vacation and didnt have Internet access, and secondly I had major writers block! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**

A cough was heard and Sesshoumaru reluctantly pulled away to growl at his half-brother, "What?"

Inuyasha said with a straight face, "We should go see father."

Sesshoumaru nodded and helped Kagome stand. Said miko couldnt help but notice the devious smirk on her sister's face.

Kagome took a step closer to Sesshoumaru as though he could protect her from her sister, but knew that it would be inevitable to relay everything that happened between her in Sesshoumaru. Yes, Kikyo would want all the gory details of every kiss, and she would stop at nothing to get something she wanted.

Kagome had good reason to be scared.

* * *

Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome cowering under her sisters intense gaze and gave one of his low rumbling chuckles that set Kagome slightly more at ease. Now they would have to face his father, which shouldnt be a problem and the king. The king would not like what Sesshoumaru would have to say to him, **after** he received the blessing to court Kagome over course.

~In the Throne Room~

"So," Kagome's father said, skipping over all common curtsies of greeting, "You are the one that will receive my blessing. Hmm, I guess I cant go back on my word now. Though I do think you savage and rude. You would be a horrible influence on my daughter."

"Yes, but wouldn't an even worse influence be to breaking a promise?" Sesshoumaru drawled; becoming put up with the kings behavior.

The king scrunched his nose in irritation, and continued on as though Sesshoumaru never even spoke, "I will keep my word though, for I am a king. You, Lord Sesshoumaru and heir to the Western Lands, having my blessing to court, and possibly someday mate, my daughter Princess Kagome."

"I am gracious to receive such an honor," Sesshoumaru said with a bow, the king looked somewhat smug at Sesshoumarus having to bow to him.

**What is it like no one has ever bowed to him before?** His beast asked in a grumble.

_It would seem that way. Though he is arrogant._

**Thats what he thinks of us!**

_That is obvious. And if its his opinion I don't really care._

Sesshoumaru rose from his bow, and kissed Kagome's hand before pulling her into a hug.

"Would you like to stay? I have a few things to say to your father, now that I have his blessing, and they may not be pleasant for your ears."

"I just got you. I'm not leaving you," Kagome answered resolutely.

Sesshoumaru nodded and dismissed everyone. He then looked to his father, "This Sesshoumaru cannot force you to stay or go. Please choose father."

There was a twinkle in his fathers eye, as he knew what was about to happen. And seeing the King get knocked down a couple of notches in his pride was going to be enjoyable.

"I think I will stay my son."

Sesshoumaru nodded, and then turned to the queen. He then gave her a true bow, meant to be respectful and said, Your Highness. This Sesshoumaru does not know if wish to be present for what will be said shortly. This Sesshoumaru fears it may not be suitable to say in front of a lady.

The queen gave him a smile in return as she said, "Thank you for your concern Sesshoumaru. But I will stay with my daughter." Though what she said was not a lie, Sesshoumaru could also tell she wanted to see her husbands ego being a bit deflated.

"If you wish it," Sesshoumaru said, then turned to the king, "If this Sesshoumaru may speak?"

* * *

Kagome watched a bit fearfully from Sesshoumarus side, as he turned to her father.

Aiko said, "Though I'm sure I will regret this. I am curious as to what you wish to say to me. Yes, you may speak."

"This Sesshoumaru was going to say it with or without your permission, but thought it would humor you if asked." Kagome could tell that Sesshoumaru was already taking satisfaction in the Kings slightly red tinge.

"You see, you have been horribly disrespectful to your family. More specifically, your daughter."

Aiko gawked, "I could never be disrespectful to Kikyo!"

Sesshoumaru gave a low growl as he spit out between his teeth, "This Sesshoumaru was referring to your youngest daughter. My intended. Kagome."

Aiko gave a snort, "She has not deserved any of my respect. I have given her life. And what has she done with her life to thank me? She has been unruly, loud, disobedient, wild, and savage! What has she done to earn my respect? Nothing!"

"You are treading dangerous ground. Be grateful Kagome loves you as her father otherwise you would be only pieces lying across the floor right now," Sesshoumaru hissed, his eyes taking on a red hint.

Kagome rested a hand on his arm, and then looked to her father once she had seen the gold back in Sesshoumaru's eyes.

"Father, I think you are mistaken. It is true, I am not the quietest girl, nor am I the best behaved, but that does not make me **nothing**. I have done your lessons through the years, I have loved you unconditionally, and I have been to the balls and dances, put up with your harsh judgments. Through it all, I have been only what you raised me to be father. You have no right to call me **nothing**! Oh, and father, there is another thing you should be thankful for. Be thankful **I** love you otherwise Sesshoumarus words would be true. You would be lying in pieces upon the floor, but **not** by his hand. Now, since I'm-in a sense-since I have nothing of any mean to you-I believe I will depart. Sesshoumaru, can we leave?"

Sesshoumaru nodded and bowed to the queen. He waited a moment as Kagome ran u to her mother and hugged her.

"I'm sorry to be leaving so soon mother," Kagome whispered into her ear as she wrapped her arms around her. Her mother just hugged her back and whispered in reply, "Stay safe my dear I hope you are happy, and maybe I will be able to hear from you soon."

Kagome gave her mother a watery smile before returning to Sesshoumarus side.

Sesshoumaru leaned down and said quietly in her ear, "It is time for you to meet my adopted daughter."

Kagome looked up at him in surprise, "Adopted daughter? Well, that was a bit short notice, but it would be my pleasure."

Sesshoumaru gave her a smile small, and took her hand. Together they walked out of the throne room, not looking back.

* * *

**Authors note: once again I am so, so sorry for not having update. I hope you forgive me and enjoyed this chapter!**


	26. Epilogue

**Authors note: Hey everybody, sorry again about the long period of time it took me to update. I cannot believe this is going to be the last chapter! Ah! Well, I had fun writing it and I hope everyone enjoyed it. Thanks again for all the great reviews!

* * *

**

Epilogue

"Rin! Come here sweetie! Your dad and I have something to tell you!" Kagome called out to her adopted daughter. Sesshoumaru wrapped an arm around his mate as he stepped up behind her.

"She is going to be very excited," Sesshoumaru, murmured happily.

Kagome nodded, beaming, "I know. I'm very excited too."

"As am I my mate," Sesshoumaru replied.

"You know, I never get tired of hearing that," Kagome sighed, leaning into him.

"Yes mama? What is it?" Rin asked, slightly out of breath from running.

Kagomes smile grew, she loved being Rins mama, she then told her daughter, "Well sweetie; your father and I have something to tell you..."

Rin started bouncing as she asked, "What? What! What?"

Sesshoumaru spared her the suspense as he said, "How do you feel about being a big sister Rin?"

Rin gasped, her hands clapping over her mouth, she then pulled them away as she asked excitedly, "Does that mean Kagomes going to have a baby?"

Kagome nodded," Yes," and her hand lay over her stomach where she could already feel a small swelling.

"Hurrah!" Rin cried, once again jumping as she hugged her parents, "Oh! I have to go tell Ming! And Shippo! And oh I have to go tell everyone!"

Sesshoumaru gave a laugh as he said, "Just make sure you are on time for dinner Rin."

"Yes daddy!" came a faint cry as Rin was already on her way.

Kagome laughed, "I'm so glad Ming got to come here."

"Your mother is very persuasive," Sesshoumaru told her with a small smile.

"True. And Sesshoumaru, I think Rin may have some feelings for her little friend Shippo."

"Hmm... I was hoping you weren't going to say that," Sesshoumaru muttered.

"Oh calm down," Kagome scolded with laugh at Sesshoumaru's growl, "You don't have to worry about her kissing anyone for at _least_ four more years."

"Four! Only four years! She's ten! Why would she be kissing anyone at fourteen?" Sesshoumaru asked, slightly scared, slightly angry, and slightly confused.

"You can worry about that in four years' time Sesshoumaru. Right now we can think of names for the baby."

"Hmm... Don't you mean babies?"

Kagome turned around a bit in her mates arms so she could look at his face, "What do you mean?"

"Well, from the smell this morning, it would seem we are having twins."

Kagome gave a happy cry and flung her arms around Sesshoumarus neck, "Why didn't you tell me? Oh twins! Oh goodness! I have to go tell Kikyo!"

Kagome then rushed off much like Rin did not the long ago.

Sesshoumaru chuckled and started to make his way to his study. There was still so much paperwork to be done

**Pups! Oh were having pups!**

_Yes, I know._

**Still a demon of few words eh? Still, I like the change Kagome has brought about you.**

_You should know by now that it is not so much a change as it is a showing of a different side of one's self._

**Whatever. You know what I mean!**

_Yes, I do._

**Isn't awesome! The pups are going to be so powerful! What if they're hanyous with miko powers? What if Kagome's miko powers, because they are so strong of course, allow the pups to be full demons? Oh this should be good!**

_I know. I know._

Though as he ended the conversation somewhat curtly, he couldn't help but smile. How could he not when he was going to be a father?

Then another thought came to him as he thought of his adopted daughter. So soon he would have to worry about the many suitors he knew would be calling upon her. He could already see the beauty she was going to grow in to, and as much as it made him proud, it slightly unnerved him. He didn't want his little girl to grow up. But he knew she would. Since there was nothing he could do to stop it he would sure enjoy intimidating her future suitors. Yes, that would be a lot of fun.

* * *

Kagome and Kikyo were able to communicate easily with their miko powers, and the help of mirrors. Kagome liked being able to hear and see her sister, even though she was far away. It was nice to be able to stay in touch so easily with her, and be able to get advice.

Kikyo and Inuyasha already had one pup, his name was Kazou, and he was the cutest hanyou with holy powers that Kagome had ever seen. Then again, he was the only hanyou with holy powers she had ever seen.

"Though he might not be the only one for long," she couldn't help but think, as she knew she would have pups of her own in about six to seven months.

Kagome relayed what was going to occur and her and her sister shared in the happiness and excitement of it all before Kikyo had to go when she heard Kazou cry out for her.

The two sisters said their goodbyes and then Kagome was able to see her own reflection. She gave a smile as she thought of how much her life had changed. Her and Sesshoumaru freely roamed the countryside and the villages as they pleased. Ming had come to help Kagome, thanks to Harumi. Kagome now had an adopted daughter, Rin, who was absolutely wonderful and impossible not to love. Soon, she was going to have her own children too! Or pups, depending how you looked at it. And of course her wonderful mate, Sesshoumaru that she loved with her whole heart. Yes, so much had changed, and all for the better. She was not sad about leaving her old life behind though she did miss her mother. Thankfully they were still able to keep in touch.

Kagome shook herself from her thoughts and prepared herself for dinner. Inutaisho and Izayoi would be coming tonight, and Kagome was sure Rin would happy to tell them the news. Another great addition to her life was the demon with a twinkle always in his eye, and the lovely lady with such an amazing heart.

Kagome couldnt imagine life any different. Now, she just had to find her mate and manage to get him away from that dreaded paperwork. Thankfully there was less of it with Kagome's help, but it was still tedious.

* * *

Sesshoumaru looked up at his mates entrance and stood, asking, "Time for dinner?"

Kagome nodded and skipped over to his side, "Yes it is." And gave him a quick peck on the lips, "Now come on." And she took his hand, and led him away from his study. Sesshoumaru couldn't imagine a more perfect life.

* * *

**Well, that was the last chapter I hoped you enjoyed it! Please review! And thanks again to all you readers!**


End file.
